Venus: Story Of a Heroine
by CosmoThePegasus
Summary: Taking before/during "Endgame" A new young heroine has been admitted into the 'Team'. Taking a trip into her past, we will discover the life of a new hero, Audrey Selton; Aka 'Venus' (*Names have been changed)
1. Chapter 1

"Audrey. Wake up Audrey," Said a gentle voice. Audrey blinked slowly, waking from a deep sleep. She yawned, eyes closed as she pulled herself up.

Her mother sat on the edge of the bed, smiling, amused by her antics. "C'mon Audrey, it's your first day of school. Arn't you excited?" Her mother asked.

Audrey crossed her arms, laying against her bedframe. "No," She huffed. "Do I have to go? Can't it start next week?" She asked. Her mother merely laughed.

"Audrey, school won't wait for you. Now get dressed, and i'll make you an egg," Said her mother. She got up, closing the door behind her.

Audrey dragged herself out of bed, looking around for something to wear. She searched threw her drawers, until she found and outfit she liked. Jeans and a yellow sweater.

She studied herself in the mirror, making cute little poses. "Audrey, you done?" She mother asked, opening the door. "Mom!" the girl yelled, embarrassed. "I'm changing!" She yelled, throwing clothes to block her sight. "Alright, alright!" Said her mother, closing the door.

"By the way, breakfist is ready," Said her mother from the other room. Audrey walked to the kitchen taking a seat at the table. She poked her food with her fork, grumbling to herself.

"Is this about school?" her mother asked. "Audrey, you have to go, it's mandatory. Remember when Kelly came home from her first day of school?". Audrey thought back when

her neighbor, Kelly, came home from her first day of school. She was a year older then Audrey. She had gushed about meeting cute boys and trading nail polishes and other girly

things with her new friends at school. Audrey frowned. "I don't have and nail polish," She thought. She mother got up from her seat, only to return a few moments later.

"How about I let you wear my lucky headband?" She asked. Audrey stared, before grinning. Her mother's sparkly pink headband had always appealed to her, and her mother always told about how well the days went when she wore it. " I don't think it will help,"

Audrey tried to hide her smile, a sign of defeat in the struggle that was going to school. "But take it anyway," Her mother smiled. I know how much you like it," She said. She grabbed two bags off the chair, before bekoning her daughter over with a wave. " I'm driving you," She explained.

The two walked out of there apartment complex, an old and rickity brick building, jumping into the old car her mother owned. As her mother started the car, she set a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Listen, your going to love school. your going to make a lot of new friends," She said. Audrey leaned her head back and sighed.

" I hope so," She said quietly. They drove though metropolis, passing large building and towers. Finally, the arrivred.

The school was white and red, and a large flag flew in the middle of the entry. Audrey opened the door, but her mother shut it turning her daughter's attention to her. "Audrey, remember. No fire. Whatever you do, you musn't make a fire. Understand?" she mother asked, holding her daughter's hand.

"Yes mom," Audrey said quietly. Her mother pulled her in for a kiss, smiling to lighten up the mood. "Kelly is going to help you on and off the bus.

You and her are going to walk home together," She said. Audrey walked out of the car, giving her mom a small hand wave. "See you tonight," She smiled. Her mother waved back. "See you tonight," She replied.

* * *

Her mother had been right. She enjoyed the first day of school very much. " I met a bunch of friends today, and we all played double dutch on the playground, then kickball, and then we all ate lunch together. I met a girl named Heather and we both wear the same pair of sneakers! Isn't that crazy?! And all the girls thought my headband was super cute, and they said it went great with my hair!" She gushed.

Her mother set the dinner plates at the table where Audrey was sitting, then taking a seat herself. "So I assumed you liked it? I thought you didn't want to go?" Her mother grinned.

Audrey blinked, before breaking her smile into a weird shape. " It was ok, I guess," She said, shrugging her shoulders. Her mother laughed.

"So, did you get any homework?" She asked, a bit of laughter still in her voice. "None yet. But, I did get a piece of paper for you to sign," With that, she handed her mother a yellow slip. "It's stuff you have to write about me," She explained. "Allergies and stuff," She said.

Her mother looked at the paper, before grabbing a pen. "Alright, i'll be done in a giffy. Now go wash up and get your pajama's on. I'll out on T.V," She said.

Audrey scurried off to her room, slipping on her pink bunny printed pants, with a mix-matched blue top.

She hopped onto the couch, her mother sitting taking a seat beside her, pulling her close. Her mother flicked on the television.

An image of superman appeared on a news report. "Mom, how did superman become a superhero?" she asked. Her mother looked back at her. "I don't know, sweetie," She said.

" Well, like how some people become supervillians, hon. Circumstance," She explained.

Audrey caught her mother's facial expession sadden. "I'm sorry for asking," She said. Her mother looked back at her, surprised. "Why?" She asked. "You looked sad," Audrey explained.

Her mother smiled gently, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Oh sweetie. I'm not sad. I just feel bad. For all those people who become villans. There life must've been hard, you know?"

She explained. "Oh. Ya, I guess that makes sense," She said. "C'mon kiddo, lets put Super-star Kitty on. You don't wanna miss it, do you?" "No!" shouted Audrey, looking at her mother.

"There's a new episode on tonight!" She said. Her mother flipped though channels, until finding the show. Audrey smiled, enwrapped in the T.V show, not noticing her mother getting up from the couch.

She walked into the kitchen, doing who knows what, Audrey felt her eyelids grow heavily, sinking into the couch. Her mother picked her up, rubbing her back as she carried her to bed. "I'm glad you liked school," She whispered, her daughter barely picking up on it. "Ya..." She daughter mumbled, her head sinking into her pillow. "Good night," her mother said, tucking her daughter in. She kissed on the forehead.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by seemingly normal. School was starting to grow less exciting, but still just as fun during recess.

Today was a special day though, as everyone was dressing up as a farm girl or farm boy, in celebration on finishing there first class book, Charlotte's web. "Mom, My hair wont curl at all," huffed Audrey, sitting in the sink.

Her mother was busy curling her hair and puttinh them in two big blue bows. She wore a cute little blue dress with a white apron, and a pair of little white cowgirl boots.

"Don't worry, Audrey, there fine," her mother reassured, bobby pins in her mouth muffling her voice. She spit them out, setting the cheap curler on the table. "There," She said. She placed her hands on Audrey's shoulder, before putting her head on one.

"You look perfect. I've never seen such a pretty cowgirl," She said. Audrey grinned. "You really think so?" She asked. "Of coarse. Now we better hurry, or were going to be late," She said. Audrey jumped off the bathroom counter, running to grab her coat.

She hopped into the car, eager to go. She was so excited, her outfit was positivly awsome! She felt tingly inside, smiling at the thought of people liking her dress. As the reached the school, she hopped out of the car, rearing to go. "Have a good day! I love you," Her mother called out. Audrey turned, waving to her mom. " Love you too."

* * *

"Bye Kelly," Audrey waved, her friend walking two the next building over. Audrey opened the lobby door, looking over at the mailboxes. She grabbed her keys, opening her and her mothers. Full. "Mom?" She said to herself, as her mother normally got the mail after work. She shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

She continued up the stairs, before unlocking the apartment door. She walked inside nonchalaughtly, looking around for her mother. "Mom?" She called out. No answer. "Mommy?" She asked. She walked into the kitchen, looking for some kind of letting. "Mom, where are you?" She called out.

She turned to walk out, before she froze. Something stood in the shadows, hidden. "Your mother's not here," Said a cold voice. Audrey stepped back as the man approached.


	2. Chapter 2

The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. He wore a black suit and glasses. He had a long face and dark hair, a mysterious aura around him. But she was sure of one thing. He was creepy. Definitely creepy.

Audrey stepped back, feeling herself touch the edge of counter. "Looking for your mommy, kid?" The man sneered. As he took another step, Audrey could feel her heart leap out of her chest. " I can bring you too her," He said.

He crouched down to the girls height, a creepy grin across his face. "But, you gotta do something for me," He explained. "So, Audrey, you wanna make a spark for me?" He asked.

He suddenly reached out to grab her, locking his hands around the girls shoulders. Audrey's eye's were wide, and she went speechless, frozen with fear.

It broke as he lifted her and carried her threw the living room, and she started squirming, failing her legs. "No! No!" She screeched. It was high pitched and sharp, the sound on terror. "No! No! No!" She screamed.

The man struggled to hold the little girl, getting kicked several times. "Enough!" He yelled, pulling her face to his. "No.." Audrey whimpered. "What...?" The man asked, not catching her word. "NO!" Shouted Audrey, getting angry. "I SAID NO!" She screeched.

Suddenly her body entrapped in fire, burning the man, who then dropped her. "NO!" She screamed, her body covered in flame.

The man took a step back, trying to reach the door. As soon as the flame unwrapped her, it disappeared, as if it had a been just a quick surge of power.

Audrey knelt on the ground with her hands and knees, looking up on the man. The fire around her may have been gone, but it's aftermath remained. The carpet and chairs had been set on fire, which quickly spread. The whole apartment living room was on fire, which was spreading quickly.

Audrey didn't move, frozen with the terror that was her own creation. The man pulled on the door, struggling to open the front door.

Audrey looked at his face, reminded why she had gotten so enraged. She ran, running under the table to the hallway. "Get back here!" The man yelled.

He stood by the door, afraid to move away. She ran to the back door. Try as she might, the back door wouldn't open. She gasped in fear, before turning to the bedroom on the other side. She ran into her mother's bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She looked around, before noticing the window. she jumped to the bed, looking back. The door would only hold the flames for so long. She pulled at the window, which was tightly shut. Smoke was beginning to fill the room.

Audrey waved her hand to move the smoke, to no avail. She had no control over the fire she created. She panicked. She couldn't die! Not yet! She had to find her mother. She grabbed the bedside lamp, banging the window as hard she could. The window had cracked. She aimed her lamp, giving it a powerful swing at the window.

As it shattered, she could feel shards of glass dig into her hands. She ignored it, far to concentrated into getting out of the window. She pulled herself up, before falling out. Thank goodness it was a low, first story room, as she hit the ground, landing on her arm.

Not broken, but it was enough to make her cringe in pain. She sat up after a moment, tears in her eye, clutching her arm in pain. She backed away, eyes wide as fire spurt from the window.

She could feel her heart pound as she heard the sirens, loud and close. A fire truck had approached, men in yellow suits pouring out, extinguishers.

She watched in horror as she saw a man turn the corner, running from the scene.

The man in the black suit. He must've gotten the door opened. He was smokey and battered looking, but alive.

Audrey looked around, legs not moving. What did she do? Which way should she good? She could here footsteps get closer. She cried, unable to get up. "Move, please, please move!"

She cried. She finally got up, her legs wobbly, stumbling clumsily as she ran. She ran behind the building next to hers, running threw the backyards behind the close-knit houses.

She finally stopped, turning into and ally way. She leaned against the wall, her hands holding onto it, as if for dear life.

Look what she had done, what she created. Mom? What about mom?! Where was she?!

Would that man really lead her to her mother. She slid down the wall, tears down her face. She hadn't noticed she had been crying.

* * *

The pain she had ignored soon came back to her. Her cut hands, her injured shoulders. She pulled back her bleeding hands in her hugging them against her sides, too afraid to look at them. She finally pulled them out after calming down.

nothing too bad, just a few bleeding cuts. she looked at her hands. her fingers and tips of her sleeves were stained with blood. She clutched her arm, sniffling. Everything was just to much to handle, and she could feel herself getting sleepy.

She didn't want to fall asleep in the open, afraid the man may find her again. She got up, walking around slowly, looking for something to find in.

She spotted a few boxes by the dumpsters. she stacked two, before places herself inside them, the wall, the dumpster and the two boxes surrounded her like a nest.

She grabbed the biggest box, placing it over, hoping to blend in with the pile of trash. She leaned against the wall, resting.

Not asleep, though. She was far to scared to sleep. Any child would be afraid to sleep out alone on the street. She merely leaned against the wall and shivered pitifully, the boxes weren't very insulating.

She could feel self drowsing off to sleep, exhausted. She was finally falling to the fear that was sleeping. She still leaned against the wall, curling up. She pulled her smoke covered jacket over her legs.

Her hair was raggedy, and one of her ribbons were gone. She pulled the other out, tying it around a large cut on the back of her hand.

She held it tight, the pressure felt good on her cut up hand. She looked worn and pale, but none of it mattered. She shivered, before finally falling into slumber.

Audrey woke with a start, her head jerking forward. Pain rushed into her arm, and she found herself clutching her shoulder.

She pushed the box gently off her, making sure to be as quiet as she could. She scanned at the ally-way, confused, before remembering what had happened. _Fire, right._

Audrey looked down at her hands. The were covered in dark scars, from fingertips to wrists, they were everywhere. But, they stopped bleeding. That as good.

As long as they stopped bleeding, that was fine. Audrey studied her surroundings. Cold, dark, rats scurried across the ground when it was safe. She took a breath, calming herself.

Everything that had happened was blurry, like a dream you could never fully remember in the morning. She pulled herself up, using the wall for support.

Walking out of the ally, she squinted as city lights hit her eyes. It was bright and busy. She had never seen anything like it. It must've been hours after her bed time.

She scurried out of the ally, quietly walking by, avoiding making a presence in the streets. People didn't seem to care, though.

* * *

Shoes clapped heavily on the pavement as people hurried by, trying to get home after a long nights work. There were so many lights.

Audrey never knew Metropolis to be so dark. In the day, people were always dressed nicely, and the sun was bright, and the green on trees was vivid.

But, night swept away the golden exterior, revealing a much paler, sicker city. Women in fish-net stockings, yelling, beeping horns, neon signs and loud music from buildings over.

Audrey hurried, trying to find a place to hide. She felt watched, as if everyone had an eye on her. Strangers had always made her feel uncomfortable.

She quickened her pace, walking even faster. She quickened her pace faster and faster, until she was running. Running anywhere, running nowhere. It was cold, she was hungry, and it was if all eyes were on her.

She a lurching feeling in her stomach, almost nervous. She didn't realize she wasn't paying attention, it just seemed to come as a straight path. Until she bumped into someone.

She took a stumble back, not falling, landing on her feet at the nick of time. She looked up, into the face of the man she had bumped into.

He was tall, buff, with a head of black hair and round glasses that framed his long, sculpted face.

"I'm sorry..." She she mumbled. She wanted to speak louder, apologize properly, but she just couldn't find the volume. "It's alright," The man reassured.

He knealed, reaching the girls level. "What's a girl like you doing out here?" He asked. The girl looked down, trying not to look him in the eye. "I...I was running an errand for my mother..." She mumbled.

The thought of her mother wanted to make her tear up, but she clenched her hands. The scars hurt, but it took her mind off of her missing mother. "She's not feeling well, so I went to get some soup," She lied.

The man looked her up, looking for a shopping bag. "Soup? Where is it? "He asked. Audrey scuffed her feet. "It got stolen. I don't have money for more," She added, continuing her lie.

The man merely smiled, as if he had come to a conclusion of his own. "That's a very nice thing to do. Listen up. How about I buy some soup for you?" He asked.

Aubrey looked back up at the man. "Really?" She asked. Her hopes soared at the idea of eating something tonight. "Sure," Smiled the man.

He walked beside her to the nearest dollar store. Their conversation there had consisted of weather and politics, in which Aubrey had no real clue as to what politics really were, just to nodding her head, and saying "mmm-hmm".

Finally reaching the convenience store, the man took her inside. He picked out a soup, and a candy bar for her. After paying, they walked outside, and he sat her on a bench, squatter down to her height.

"Listen. I know a lot about kids. And I know a lot about lies too," He explained. "So I know when a child's lying. But, I can help you. If your family is going threw a hard time, or your all alone, I can help make the situation better," He said.

Audrey huffed, trying to leave the bench. She didn't need help. She just needed to find her mother.

As she tried to leave, the man grabbed her arm, trying to stop her. She winced in pain, causing the man to let go. "Are you alright?" He asked, reaching out to her, gently grabbing her shoulders. "It's fine. My _mother _is taking to the doctor tomorrow," She lied.

She was starting to feel, uncomfortable, guilty. The man stared for a moment, finally letting her go. "Alright. But, call me if you need me," He said. He reached from his pocket, handing her a card. He got up quickly, waving to her as he left. She looked down at the card, studying it. It was a cream color, with shiny gold and red lettering.

"Metropolis Social Services Program" It read. Below, it read a name. "Clack Kent, Volunteer social worker,". She looked back up, but the man was gone. "Clack Kent..." She whispered. She placed it inside her shirt, having no pocket to place it in. She left the bench, hoping to find a place to stay for the night.

* * *

She had to have been walking for about an hour or so, as her arms slumped and her feet dragged off the pavement of the sidewalk.

She was wearing and old, faded purple jacket she had found on the sidewalk. A hole had been stitched by a separate piece of green cloth, and the zipper only went up to mid-chest, but it was still warm.

She looked around, hoping to find a place to stay for the night. Or at least rest a few hours. She kept walking, never turning around. It was getting later into the night. Perhaps 1:00, maybe later. She could feel her eyes heavy. She stopped, looking up. A building was lit up, women in fish-net stocking and tight clothes sat against the steps outside, smoking a cigarette.

One of the women looked at Audrey, raising her brow. "What are you looking at, kid?" The women asked. She smoked her cigarette, blowing some smoke. Audrey studied the place. Many rooms, almost like an apartment. Lots of people, lots of noise.

"Is this a hotel?" Audrey asked. The woman looked at her, surprised. "Don't you know where are kid?" She asked.

She got off the steps, walking over. Her heels were loud, grabbing Audrey's attention. She stared at the shoes as the woman stood in front of her.

"Kid," The woman said, Audrey's attention snapping back up to her. "Yes?" Audrey asked, spooked. "Kid, where's your parents?" The woman asked. Audrey scuffed her feet, looking down at the ground.

" I see," Said the women, taking the hint. The woman walked away, taking another smoke. She turned back to Audrey, who was watching her. "You can stay here tonight, kid," She finally said. Audrey blinked, before hurrying to catch up. The woman flipped her hair with her arm.

"Stay out of rooms with signs, and don't talk to any of the men. There's an old room in the back no one uses," The woman said. audrey didn't understand, but didn't need to. She simply nodded, following the woman inside.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost been 6 month's in the care of the Bambi.

In the mornings, Audrey was up before sun rise. She left for the day, scurrying and sneaking around the city for something to eat.

Sometimes it was the Soup Kitchen, sometimes it was the trash. Even then, she always felt hungry. Her mother wasn't on her mind as much, as all she could think about was food. Just stuffing her face into a warm meal the end of the day. Her stomach seemed to growl less, but she was still hungry.

She wander most of the day, trying to find little nessicities here and there. Mostly food. Water wasn't so hard to come buy.

In the back of the grocery store down the street, the old water vendor was broke, just dropping things one by one.

audrey was starting to feel better about it. Food, water, a place to stay. It was only a matter a time before her mother came back. She run to her, She imgained. She run with her arms out, and her mother pick her up and swirl her.

Then they would go home to a new apartment, with new toys and a new kitchen and a new couch. But it wouldn't matter. They would still be together, sitting on the new couch in that new apartment watching Super Star Kitty.

"Audrey? What are you doing in an ally" Asked a voice. Audrey turned around, surprised, relaxing as she turned to see Clark Kent.

Pulling her cut hands into her sleeve inconspicutiously, she looked back up at him . "Oh. Hi ," She said nonchalontly, as if it was nothing. He walking over, kneeling down to her height, eye to eye.

"Your arm," He said. He gently grabbed it in his hands, cradling it. "Have you gotten it checked?" He asked.

It wasn't so much a question, as much as it was a explanation of knowing the truth. "No," She Audrey admitted.

"The doctor was on break. He'll be back soon," She lied. As soon as she had told the truth, she had lied again. What would mom say? It didn't matter. Clark looked at her, letting her arm go. "Audrey, let me help you. I can find you a place to stay, with nice people," He suggested, trying to win her over.

"Wouldn't it be nice to live noramally? Clean clothes, nice meals?" He said. Audrey was tempted, she'd say that. "I can't. Some people weren't ment to live _normally_, ya know? I got to find my mommy," She explained.

She turned, trying to walk away. "Wai-" Clark grabbed her shoulder, trying to grab her. She looked wide-eyed, frightened, her mind instantly racing back to the house fire. That man. The man who grabbed her, who wanted to take her away. "No!" She shouted.

A wall of fire instantly came between the two, Clark jumping away. He stumbled back, looking back at Audrey, who was looking right back him.

A terrible feeling rose in her chest as she looked at Clark. She never meant to hurt him, he who was so nice to her. She turned, running away from the scene.

Tears formed on her eyes. So much for a normal life. She kept running. She would run until she was all the way back to the little room in the apartment.

she slipped, her knees scraping up against the concrete. she didn't try to get up. She just kneeled, wiping away her eyes.

Why did all these terrible things have to happen? What had she done? Where had she gone wrong? She chocked up, trying to calm down.

She was shakey as she huddled. She needed to get up. She needed to go. "Audrey," A voice called out. It was strong, confident. She looked around. No one. She used the wall to support her as she got up.

As she turned, she came face to face with him. Superman. She gasped, her legs becoming absolute jello, falling back to her butt. You knew you were in big trouble when superman was there.

"Audrey, Thats enough," He stated again. How did he know here name?! It didn't matter. She started hyperventalting, not able to catch her breath. There was superman, who was here to take her to jail.

She grasped the wall, trying to get a grip on something. She couldn't think about fire. She couldn't think about anything. She breathed heavily, before falling against the wall. She vaguely remembered him walking closing. Then everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost been 4 month's in the care of the Bambi.

In the mornings, Audrey was up before sun rise. She left for the day, scurrying and sneaking around the city for something to eat.

Sometimes it was the Soup Kitchen, sometimes it was the trash. Even then, she always felt hungry. Her mother wasn't on her mind as much, as all she could think about was food. Just stuffing her face into a warm meal the end of the day. Her stomach seemed to growl less, but she was still hungry.

She wander most of the day, trying to find little nessicities here and there. Mostly food. Water wasn't so hard to come buy.

In the back of the grocery store down the street, the old water vendor was broke, just dropping things one by one.

audrey was starting to feel better about it. Food, water, a place to stay. It was only a matter a time before her mother came back. She run to her, She imgained. She run with her arms out, and her mother pick her up and swirl her.

Then they would go home to a new apartment, with new toys and a new kitchen and a new couch. But it wouldn't matter. They would still be together, sitting on the new couch in that new apartment watching Super Star Kitty.

* * *

"Audrey? What are you doing in an ally" Asked a voice. Audrey turned around, surprised, relaxing as she turned to see Clark Kent.

Pulling her cut hands into her sleeve inconspicutiously, she looked back up at him . "Oh. Hi ," She said nonchalontly, as if it was nothing. He walking over, kneeling down to her height, eye to eye.

"Your arm," He said. He gently grabbed it in his hands, cradling it. "Have you gotten it checked?" He asked.

It wasn't so much a question, as much as it was a explanation of knowing the truth. "No," She Audrey admitted.

"The doctor was on break. He'll be back soon," She lied. As soon as she had told the truth, she had lied again. What would mom say? It didn't matter. Clark looked at her, letting her arm go. "Audrey, let me help you. I can find you a place to stay, with nice people," He suggested, trying to win her over.

"Wouldn't it be nice to live noramally? Clean clothes, nice meals?" He said. Audrey was tempted, she'd say that. "I can't. Some people weren't ment to live _normally_, ya know? I got to find my mommy," She explained.

She turned, trying to walk away. "Wai-" Clark grabbed her shoulder, trying to grab her. She looked wide-eyed, frightened, her mind instantly racing back to the house fire. That man. The man who grabbed her, who wanted to take her away. "No!" She shouted.

A wall of fire instantly came between the two, Clark jumping away. He stumbled back, looking back at Audrey, who was looking right back him.

A terrible feeling rose in her chest as she looked at Clark. She never meant to hurt him, he who was so nice to her. She turned, running away from the scene.

Tears formed on her eyes. So much for a normal life. She kept running. She would run until she was all the way back to the little room in the apartment.

she slipped, her knees scraping up against the concrete. she didn't try to get up. She just kneeled, wiping away her eyes.

Why did all these terrible things have to happen? What had she done? Where had she gone wrong? She chocked up, trying to calm down.

She was shakey as she huddled. She needed to get up. She needed to go. "Audrey," A voice called out. It was strong, confident. She looked around. No one. She used the wall to support her as she got up.

As she turned, she came face to face with him. Superman. She gasped, her legs becoming absolute jello, falling back to her butt. You knew you were in big trouble when superman was there.

"Audrey, Thats enough," He stated again. How did he know here name?! It didn't matter. She started hyperventalting, not able to catch her breath. There was superman, who was here to take her to jail.

She grasped the wall, trying to get a grip on something. She couldn't think about fire. She couldn't think about anything. She breathed heavily, before falling against the wall. She vaguely remembered him walking closing. Then everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

White. The room was white.

As Audrey finally came too, she realized where she was. A doctors office. Not a normal doctors office. There were no other patients.

The bed was small, and there were no windows. Or a Television. She pulled herself up, laying on bed. She looked around, trying to get some more detail on the room.

Her clothes had been replaced with a white gown. And not a tie-up in the back one, but an actual gown. She looked at her gown, before noticing her arm.

It was in a sling, with her cuts on her hands had been wrapped in band aids. All she needed now was a shower. "Good morning, Audrey," Said a man, opening the door into the room.

"Mr. Kent...?" She questioned, surprised to see him. He shut the door behind him, before taking a seat by the bed.

He pulling a granola bar, placing it into her good hand. "I bet your hungry," He smiled. Audrey quickly unwrapped it, vacuuming it down without any consent to manners.

"Listen, Audrey. I can help you. I've helped kid like you before. With abilities like yours," He said. "Please, tell me what happened," He looked in her eyes, trying to make a connection.

Audrey turned away, looking down at the wrapper in her hands. "I don't really know what happened. I came home one, and mommy was gone. But a man was there. He was really creepy, and was trying to take me away. He said he knew where mommy was, but I didn't believe him. I tried to escape, and accidentally set a fire. I didn't mean too," Her voice hardened at the last sentence.

"Everything was burned down. My home is burnt down," Tears started in her eyes.

She quickly wiped them. "I stayed with my friend Bambi for awhile. But my room had a red sign on it, so I left," Clark raised a brow at the last part. Audrey looked up at him.

" I don't like doctors. I wanna go," She said, pulling herself out of bed. Clark smirked, before smiling.

"alright. Let me go get some spare clothes for you, and we can be outta here," He left the room, leaving Audrey to explore.

"Lois," Clark was speaking into the phone. "Listen. I need you to find the parents of a runaway," He said. He listened to the phone for a moment. "The name? Audrey Selton."

Audrey walked around, holding Clark's hand. She had a pair of jeans, and t-shirt which had the doctor's clinic logo on it. they walked around, looking for a place to have breakfast.

* * *

They finally stopped at diner, small talking as they waited for there food. "So, tell me about your powers," He said, cutting to the point. "Pyrokinesis, right?" Audrey raised a brow.

"Pyroneesees?" She questioned. "You mean the fire?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, it started when I was 3. Just little sparked. Mommy never really liked it, so she never really taught me anything. It's still just sparks," She explained.

The waitress came over, setting plates of pancakes and bacon in front of each of them. Clark waved as she went, before looking at Audrey to continue. "Until that one day I came home,"

She said. She poked her food with her fork, trying to not think about it. "That man came. As I said, he said he knew where mommy was. But I got so scared, I made a really big flame. So, I guess it happens when I get scared, ya know" She looked back up at Kent.

" I just want her too come back," She said. Clark smiled, patting the girls head. "Don't worry. I'm sure she will," He smiled. "Well, why don't we tak-" He was interrupted by his cell phone. "Excuse me," He said, grabbing the phone in his pocket. "Lois...yes...mhmm," He said into the phone. Audrey didn't even pretend to look away, watching him, indiscreetly.

His expression changed, his lips cracking a smile. "Really? That's great," He smiled. He hung up his phone. He grabbed Audrey's hands, holding them in his. "Audrey," He smiled. "We found your grandmother," He announced.

Audrey's brow merely raised in confusion. "A grandma? Do I even have one of those?" She asked.

Superman smiled, gently pulling the girl out of the seat. "I'll get a taxi," He smiled. Audrey merely watched, a little baffled. The man was more excited then she was.

They were about a few hours outside Metropolis, towards Gotham. The countryside was sunny, and quiet, and the road went alongside miles of green fields.

A pretty place, quiet with a touch of humility. There were farmers in tractors, and black and white cows eating grass now and again.

Very different from the city. Audrey watched out the window, mesmerized by the foreign terrain.

Clark, on the other hand, had his head down, going over papers he had printed from his computer earlier. "Are we there yet?" Audrey would ask, and Clack would just laugh and shake his head.

Audrey felt a shake on her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes, looking around. "Wha...?" She asked.

She must have fallen asleep, as the car was stopped. Clark smiled, looking into her eyes. "Were here," he smiled, gently unbuckling her.

They both got out of the car at the same moment, before Audrey rushed to his side. She grabbed his hand, looking for some comfort.

What would her grandma be like? Would she be mean? Would she not like her? Audrey gulped, before getting a pat on the head from Clark.

"Everything's going to be all right," He smiled. They walked towards the house, holding hands. It was a green little house, with petunias and lilacs and many other assorted flowers around the front.

It had a fairy statue intertwined with the plants, and a cute kitten welcome mat. Superman rang the doorbell, Audrey tensing up.

This was it. She was actually meeting a member of her family. Moments seemed to go on forever, until the doorknob finally clicked, and a figure opened the door.

"I've been expecting you..."


	6. Chapter 6

_"I've been expecting you..." _

A women appeared in the doorframe. An older woman, short, but slender, the womans hair was short, like a curly bob from the sixities, reaching her ears. Mostly red, with greys embedded. The woman leaned down, looking Audrey in the eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Audrey. I'm Mary Ann," The women gently smiled. The women grasped Audreys hands in hers.

She inveted them inside. It was a small house, filled with pastels and other light, bubbly colors. Many pinks, baby blues. An island countertop in the back, the living room was yellow and white, with a small, little white cat asleep on the couch.

"Please, sit down," Mary Ann suggested, gesturing to the couch. Audrey looked up at Clark, looking for an approval. Audrey walked to the couch, sitting by the cat. She put her hand out caustiously, but smiled as the cat merely sniffed it and went back to sleep, none to concerned.

"I see," Mary Ann sipped her tea, listening to Audrey's explaination as to what had happened to her mother. Mary Ann was quiet for a moment, before smiling. "Audrey sweety, I have a room down the hall," She said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you check it out, tell me what you think?" She suggested. Audrey hopped off the couch, excited. She raced down the hall, turning into a room. She then walked out, before finding the right room.

* * *

Audrey looked around. The room was old. Old posters, old furniture, an even an old dollhouse. She looked around, taking every detail in. It was only then did it hit her. _This was her mothers old room._ Everything in the room was her mothers. she ran her hand along the old bed, before dropping her head into it. _It smelled like her._ Audrey felt tears swell in her eyes. buried her face into the bed, softly crying.

* * *

"Ma'am," Clark fixed his glasses, setting his cup of tee on the coffee table. "Audrey...She was found by Superman," He stated, cutting to the point. "Superman saying random children? Never heard that one before," She laughed. "Whats the occasion," She joked, taking another sip of tea. Clark clasped his hands together, looking her in the eye. "Well, it's not everyday some runaway blazes up an apartment" He revealed.

Mary Ann almost chocked on her beverage. "F-fire?!" She gasped. "She...She started a fire?!" her asked, her voice down to a whisper. "That's right ma'am," Clark stated, fixing his glasses again.

"I wanted to talk too you about Claire," Clark said. "What can you tell me about her childhood?"

Mary Ann looked down into her tea cup, not wanting to face him. "Claire was always a special child," She finally said, after a long silence. "She could start fires on her own. Henry and I thought it was great, but... as she got stronger, it got uncontrollable," She said. "After she accidentally set the tree in the backyard on fire, we knew it was time to send her away," She said.

"The telepathic research institute?" Clark questioned. Mary Ann nodded her head.

"But, she disappeared," Mary Ann's voice reached higher pitch. She dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "Henry and I were devastated," She continued.

"Henry?" Clark questioned. "My husband," Mary Ann answered. "He passed away three years ago. Heart attack,".

"But, cutting to the chase," Clark said, pulling out an envelope. Mary Ann opened it, revealing criminal records of her daughter.

"Claire...was a criminal?" She asked, shaken. Clark shook his head. "not a criminal. Just, in a bad position," He explained. Her pulled out some more papers. "And I don't want to Audrey in a 'bad position'," He explained. "Superman gave this too me, in regards of Audrey," He said. Mary Ann read the letter. "A scholarship...?" She questioned, confused. "A scholarship, in case Audrey wishes to go somewhere more high priority," He explained. "But, there's a catch. Superman wishes to see that Audrey be registered in the justice league data base," He said.

Mary Ann looked astonished. "You mean...become a superhero?" She asked.

"Well, yes," He said. "There's a friend of mine near Gotham, which is close to here. Retired, but still strong. He would be able to train her," He said.

Mary Ann simply shook her head. "Are you sure? This seems crazy..." She trailed off. Clark simply smiled. "I, and Superman, both feel she would make a great hero," He assured her.

"I'll think about it," Mary Ann finally said. "But, that isn't a 'yes', alright?" She said.

Clark smiled. "Of course, ma'am," He said. He pulled a small card from the envelope, along with a plug in computer chip. "But, if you agree, give these to the man," He said. She looked at the card. "Who's Ted Grant?"

* * *

Audrey walked into the hall, seeing Clark getting up to leave. "Clark!" She rushed over, hugging the mans legs. "Do you have to go?" She said. She rested her head against his leg. "Can't you stay a little longer?" She asked. Clark chuckled, before leaning down and rubbing her head. "I'll come and visit," He smiled. "I promise," Walking out the door, he waved before returning to the taxi.

"Mary Ann," Audrey looked up the women, who only turned, smiling. "Please, call me Grannie," She whispered.

She bent down, lowering herself to Audrey's level. She cupped her face with each hand, moving some hair out of the way. "You look just like her..." Mary Ann's eyes teared as she spoke.

"You have her hair. Her big, thick, lion's mane of orange," She laughed, tears rolling down her face. Audrey pulled the woman into a hug, holding her close.

"It's nice to meet you, Audrey,"


	7. Chapter 7

It had been almost two months in the care of her grnadmother. Life had become seemingly normal. Despite as hard as she tried, there were a few times she had called her 'Mary Ann', instead of 'Grannie'. They became close, despite the short amount of time.

She had started a new school, making a few new friends. The school was small, only 200 people, so making friends was relatively easy. She had even joined gymnastics and dance.

"Audrey I made you a sandwhich," Mary Ann called. Audrey raced out of the room, string highabove her head. The white cat, Snow Bell, chased her vigerously across the room. "Can't catch me she gushed, laughing.

She stopped laughing, as she pulled her hands back down. The string that was once in her hands was now bits of ash falling out of her hands. "Whoops," She sighed, her excitement fading.

This wasn't the first time. The string, the ball, the Bonnie doll, and the rose bush out in the front lawn. She never meant to, as it just happened spontaniously.

"Audrey, I'm going to an appointment in Gotham," Mary Ann explained. "Would you like me to call the sitter, or would you like to come along?" She asked.

Audrey looked up from her hands, smiling. "I wanna go!" She smiled. She pulled out a backpark, filled with maps and picture. "I wanna see Batman!" She gushed.

Audrey had her hands against the glass, staring at the city around her. The buildings were big, the additude was even bigger. Ladies with pretty dresses, shiny hair, and every so often a little dog in the bag. The taxi smelled of smoke and probably hadn't been cleaned in a while, but it didn't matter.

"Audrey, were here," Mary Ann said, shaking Audrey's shoulder. She turned, following her to the building. It was an ware house, bright and clean. A large sign was on the top, and a big icon of boxing gloves.

"Come along Audrey," Mary Ann said, becoking her. The two entered the building. Audrey looked around, watching the men and women box. Grunts and shouts, the smell of sweat all around.

"I'll be a little bit, Audrey," She said, turning to her. "Why don't you hit a punching bag or something?" She suggested.

As she walked walked away, Audrey looked around for something to do. She walked around, before finding a punching bag unused. She pushed it, yelping as it came back and pushed her to the ground.

Mary Ann knocked on the door, pulling out and enevelope from her purse. "Come in," Said a voice. Mary Ann pulled the doorknob, walking into the office. She leaned against the door, closing it behind her. "Ted Grant?" She questioned. The chair behind the desk turned, reveiling an older man. "Who's askin?"

"Mary Ann," She said, introducing herself. "Mary Ann Selton."

"Audrey Selton's Grandmother?" He asked her. Mary Ann's eyes flashed. "How do you know her?" She demanded, walking towards the desk.

"Superman," Ted stated. "I heard what happened in Metropolis. I also know she's got potental," He explained. "Are you sure your her grandmother? You look so young," He smirked.

Mary blushed, smiling. "Same for you. But, I didn't come to flirt, ," She said.

"I worry about her," Mary Ann explained. "I don't want crazy villians, or government officials affter her..." Her voice tightened at the thought of Claire.

"I know. I might be able to help," Said Ted. "I offer a childrens boxing class once a week," He said. "She could learn a little there."

"Would that be enough?" Asked Mary Ann. " Someone came after her," She explained. "The same person that got her mother! A few kicks and ounched won't be enough!" she argued.

"That's all I got ma'am," Ted said. "I'm sorry, I can't help you anymore," he put his hands out, shrugging his shoulders.

Mary Ann stared at him for a moment, before taking a breath. "Thank you for your time, ," She said, getting up to leave.

"Please," Ted said, stopping her. "Call me Ted," He got up, opening the door for her.

Ted and Mary Ann walked out of the office, only to see Audrey in a fercous battle against the bag. Fustrated, she pushed it, dodging to not be pushed back. Giving it a punch, she hadn't noticed the little fist sized burn marks all over the bag.

"Audrey, were leaving," Mary Ann called out. Audrey turned to see her grandmother, only to be hit with the punching bag coming at her.

"This is stupid," Audrey grumbled, rubbing a bruise. "Let's go home," She huffed, crossing her arms together.

Ted laughed, petting the girl on the head. "Don't give up, sport," He smiled.

Audrey blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

"Well, goodbye ," Mary Ann said. She stood outside with Audrey, waiting for a taxi. Ted stood and talked with Mary Ann until a taxi arrived.

"Why don't I give you a ride?" He asked, twenty minutes in. "It's the least I could do," He smiled. Mary Ann nodded. "Thank you, -Ted," She said. He pulled his car around, hoping out to open the door for them.

Mary smiled, getting into the front seat, while Audrey helped herself into the back.

"Audrey, wake up," Mary Ann said, shaking the girls shoulder. "We're home," She explained. Audrey rubbed her eyes. She rolled over, falling back asleep. "I've got her," Ted said, walking back. Her umbuckled her, scooping her up into his arms. He walked beside Mary Ann, grabbing the doorknob for her. "You left it unlocked," He said, feeling no resistance from the door.

Mary Ann frowned. "I did? I really need to remember to lock it more often," She grumbled. She opened the door.

Mary Ann gasped as she walked inside the house. Furniture was knocked over, couches cut up, and two men standing in the middle of it all.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary Ann gasped, Ted pulling her behind him, handing her the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Who are you people?!" He yelled, barring his fists.

"Nobodies, really" said one of the men. "We're just here for the girl,"

Mary Ann held Audrey tighter. Ted, on the other hand grasped his knuckles, ready for a fight.

"Now, come on. Let's keep it peaceful," The man smiled, taking a step forward. "Besides, I'm sure Audrey wants to see her mother."

Audrey stirred, opening her only to fall back asleep. She had always been a heavy sleeper.

"You know where Claire is?!" Shreiked Mary Ann.

"Oh yes," The man continued. "So give us the girl, and we will take her to her mommy,"

The man ran at them, fist raised at Ted. Ted ran at the man, the two engaging into a fight.

Mary Ann watched until she saw the other man coming towards her. Holding Audrey tight, she ran out the door.

She ran to her car, struggling to open the locked door, before being grabbed from behind.

She felt a hand wrap around her, trying to grab the child in her hands. She bite him, successfully removing his hand from her.

Audrey jumped awake, startled by the shaking, her eyes widening to see the mysterious man.

He growled in anger, landing a punch to her head. And another. And another. Mary Ann's head bled. Audrey screamed as soon as she felt the blood drip onto her face.

The man went in for another punch, before he felt his arm subdued. Ted had had beaten the other man unconcious, going in for a swing at the next one.

The man flew with that one punch, knocking him away into the ground. He shakily got up, stared at them for a moment, before running away.

Ted started a step after him, only to realise Mary Ann needed his attention first.

"Mary Ann, are you alright?" He knelt down to her, pulling off his shirt to place against her bleeding head.

"I'm fine. Just a battered," She reassured. Ausrey kneeled by her side, crying into shoulder. Despite the tough exterior she tried to display, she was terribly shooken up.

Ted helped Mary Ann up. Audrey got up on her own, resume her tough disposition.

Audrey sat watching cartoons in the living room, while ted and Mary Ann spoke in the kitchen.

"Mary Ann, we need to talk," Ted sat at one side of the counter, Mary ann on the other, looking down into her coffee, avoiding Ted's gaze.

"What if that happens again? What if i'm not here to protect you both again?" Ted asked.

Mary looked up at him, with a sad, but stubborn grin. "Whose's to say I can't handle them? I've got a gun," She argued.

"But, they know where you live. And from that, they probably know where Audrey's school is," He explained. He sounded like a detective.

"I..." Mary Ann stopped herself. She didn't know what she was going to say. " I don't know what to do Ted," She gave up, hanging her head.

"I think you do," Ted sympathized. "Mary Ann, let her stay with me. I can teach how to defend herself. I can greater the chances of her being safe," He explained.

" What about me?" Mary Ann asked. But her face said she already knew the answer to that.

"You...would have to find a new place to live. If Audrey didn' stay with you, they would probably leave you alone," Ted explain.

Mary Ann's heart felt broken. "I get it," She looked into her coffee cup, ignoring Ted. "I know I should protest, and want to keep my only granddaughter with me..." She said. "But, deep inside me, I agree with you."

Ted held her hand, conforting her. "Thank you, Mary Ann. Your choice is very selfless," He said, trying to comfort her.

Audrey sat in the front passenger side of the car. She looked out at her grandmother, who was waving at her. She lightly waved back.

Audrey felt torn. She wanted to cry, but somehow, she just couldn't. Comparing the pain she felt when she couldn't find her mother had overpowered any other sad memory. Now, she stared out the window, almost stonic, unsure what to do with herself.

"Audrey," Ted started. " You sure quiet. Unlike the last girl I trained. Her voice could blow you away," He laughed. "

"Mr. Ted," Audrey started. "Are you gonna teach me how to fight?" She asked.

Ted looked back at her, a little surprised, before smiling. "Straight to the point, eh? I like it," He laughed. "And yes, i'll teach you how to fight."


	9. Chapter 9

Ted watched Audrey go at the punching bag, a triumphant look. She was a natural fighter. Then again, she was a natural volcano too.

As Ted had come to get to know her, he realized something. Audrey's powers were almost like a reflection of herself. She was fiery and passionate, but hot tempered.

"If your opponents bigger, pull your arm up," Ted commanded. " And let your fist fall into his face," he explained.

Audrey looked at him for a moment, nodding her head in understanding. She kept on practicing.

"How old are you now?" Asked Ted. Audrey raised a brow. "You forgot?" She asked, frowning playfully. "You're getting old, Ted."

"C'mon, just tell me your age," He laughed.

"13,"

"Really?"

"Yes," Audrey reassured. "I turned 13 two months ago," She reminded. "You got me new gloves,"

"That's right," Ted remembered.

"Hey listen," Ted sat down on the edge of the practice ring. " Why don't we talk about joining 'The Team'?"

"Why?" Audrey stopped her punching, turning to Ted.

"You never want to talk about it," Ted explained. "I'm starting to think you don't want to join," He said. "You've ignored the invitation."

" I know, I just..." Audrey stopped. She really didn't know what to say.

"You're almost 14. You're not gonna want to stay my side-kick forever," He said.

"Side-kick? We barely do anything. The only time we get any action is when Batman's too busy," Audrey stated. "Or, when you decide you're still young enough to go crime fighting," She added. "Remember last time?"

Ted grunted as he remembered putting his back out the last time he put his costume on.

"I know, which is why I think you should take this opportunity," He stated.

Audrey looked at him, shuffling her feet, uncomfortable.

"..."

"What if I'm not good enough?" She asked.

Ted stared for a moment, before he started to laugh.

"That's not funny!" Audrey crossed her arms, turning away from her mentor. "I'm in serious emotional turmoil," She huffed.

"Audrey, who old were you when you started training with me?" Ted asked. Audrey raised a brow at him. "Eight or nine," She answered, not entirely sure.

"Exactly," Ted explained. "You've trained for five years. Boxing, gymnastics. I'm confident that you're ready to go out on your own, I'm sure your fire power will get better as you train with them" He smiled. "You doubt yourself too much."

"Besides, you're not the only one," Said Ted. "There are other new members just as nervous as you.

"Really?" Audrey felt a little relief in the share of her fear. "Yup," Ted smiled. He grabbed a pair of boxing gloves. "Wanna go a few rounds?" He asked, climbing into the ring.

Audrey tightened the gloves around her fists. "Ready, old man?" She smirked.

Ted held a fist out, fist bumping Audrey before stepping into the opposite corner.

* * *

Audrey stared. Mt. Justice was amazing, it was big and spacious, and had an impressive air about it. She looked around, before she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Ted?" Audrey asked. Ted smiled, pulling up next to her. "Look over there, " He pointed. The stood a small group of teenagers, a little older than her. "They're just as nervous as you," He smiled. "Go say hello."

Audrey smiled nervously at Ted, before making her way to the small group.

"Hello," Audrey said. Her nervousness was apparent in her voice.

"Sup," A girl answered, putting a hand out. "Name's Bumblebee," She smiled.

"I'm Firecat," Audrey smiled, shaking her hand. "I mean I was firecat!" She corrected herself, embarrassed. "I'm Venus now," She insisted.

"Venus?" Another voice questioned. There stood a green, lake-monster looking boy. "What's up with that?" He asked.

"Venus is the hottest planet in our solar-system," Audrey explained. The boy merely raised a brow. "So?" He asked.

"Fire!" Audrey blurted out. The group looked confused. "M-my power; It's fire," She explained, her face a blushing red.

The group stared for a moment, before breaking out in laughter. Audrey smiled, her nervousness dissolving. "That's pretty cool," He smiled.

"I'm Lagoon Boy," He introduced himself. "This is The Guardian, Wonder Girl, and that is Bumblebee," He explained, pointing as he went along.

"Nice to meet you," Audrey smiled.

"So, Firecat? Why'd you change it?" She asked. Audrey smiled. " It was my sidekick name. I'm not really a sidekick anymore," She explained.

"Ahh, a side-kick," Wonder Girl smiled. "That explains your age," She smiled. "You are 14, right?" She asked.

"Almost," Audrey answered. Wonder Girl snapped her fingers. "So close."

Audrey laughed, charmed. A door opened, revealing members of the team.

"Welcome, young hero's," Nightwing walked over, standing before all of them. "Based on analysis, you have all been chosen to join 'The Team'. We are a branch of the Justice League. You will all report to team leader. If not the leader, then the justice league itself." He explained.

"While active and on duty, you will stay in assigned living quarters," He explained. "Everything you need will be found in said living quarter. Feel free to add poster and additional decorations, not room modifications are not authorized." He explained.

Audrey looked almost ancy, despite not moving. Wonder Girl looked over to her, a small, sympathetic smile formed on her face. She grabbed Audrey's hand. Audrey looked over, feeling Wondergirl just as nervous as her.

"We can be nervous together," Wonder Girl whispered. Audrey smiled back, nodding her head in approval.

"If you follow me, we can show you the rest of the cave," Nightwing beckoned them with his hand.


	10. Authors Note

At This point in time, Audrey willname be adressed and written as Venus. Torch was originally going to be her name, but Torch is a little too used for my tastes.

Anyway, how do you like the story so far? Leave some reviews of what you enjoy (Or don't) And some critque. What would like to see more/less of?


	11. Chapter 10

Venus raised her arm, blocking the punch coming her way. She punched back, landing a boxed glove into the opponents arm.

The kangaroo stepped backed, morphing into a young green boy. "Ouch!" He hollered. "I didn't expect to hit so hard during practice," He grumbled.

Venus removed her gloves, patting his shoulder. "Sorry about that. My fist's are just naturally tough," She slyly grinned.

Beast Boy's stomach growled. He grinned, hopping out of the ring. "Lunchtime, let's go!" He smiled. Venus followed, rolling her eyes. "Don't get so excited about food, you sound like a little kid," She said.

"Ya, ya," Beast Boy didn't listen. " You could say I have an animal appetite," he joked. "Your puns are terrible," She sighed. Beast Boy placed his hands behind his heard, laughing at his own joke.

Beast boy unpeeled the can of soup, pouring it sloppily into steel pot.

"Veeennnuusss," he whined. "I don't feel like turning on the stove," He continued.

"Ugh, fine," Venus grabbed the pan, placing on hand under. A spinning circle of flame appeared, beginning to heat the soup.

"See, your practicing," He smiled. "Your getting better and better. Now, about my bath-" He was interrupted by alarms. A few other ran by, passing the two kids.

"C'mon," Audrey grabbed Beast boy, letting go as he caught up. They both started to run, heading towards the control room.

* * *

"What's going on?" She wondered inside her mind. She slid into the control room, stopping. She grouped with the others, wondering what was going on.

"Clayface has been identified roaming the sewer under Gotham city," Nightwing ran Intel among them.

"Alpha, I want you down there," He commanded. "Beta, I want you in New York City for patrol," He turned his head back to the computer.

Wonder girl and Venus smiled to each other, fist bumping. They ran off to the zetatube, Bat girl beside them.

"I wonder what's going on in New York," Venus inquired. Wonder girl jumped, playfully landing on the transporter. "It's just patrol," She grinned.

"But, you know Nightwing; He's probably on some kind of hunch," Informed Bat girl. Wonder girl wagged her finger in agreement, and the three girls quickly dissolved away.

* * *

"Die it is," The assassin's mission was interrupted as Wonder girl flew in kicking him back away. Bat girl swooped in, Venus on her arm. She set her down, moving the ambassador.

"Wonder girl, keep him busy; Venus and I will get the secretary general out!" She said. Wonder girl nodded her head, punching her palm.

Wonder-girl lifted the wall drape, revealing a secret elevator. The three climbed, Bat girl closing the door.

Venus lifted the top of the elevator, melting the secret door shut with a fire blast, hoping to hold him off. The three raced off the elevator and into the hall, only to freeze as the assassin jump threw the end hall window, breaking the glass.

"You really thought you could stop me?" He grinned. Bat girl grabbed the secretary, throwing a small orb at the man. "Venus, now," She yelled. The three ran, Venus turning back, igniting the small orb. It exploded, pushing her back.

She quickly got up racing to Bat girl. She stopped, standing to protect her as she attended to the Secretary General.

The assasin walked into, a bit battered and bloody. She wiped some blood from his mouth, smiling, enjoying the thrill of the fight.

Wonder girl suddenly flew into the room, punching him upside the head. He fell back, Wonder girl's lasso coming towards him. He grabbed it, pulling her forward, his punch sending her into the ceiling.

"When I move, get him out of here," Bat girl commanded to Venus. Bat girl lifted her cape gliding over the villain. He punched at her, not noticing the explosives set to her. He fell back as they exploded. Bat girl fell beside Wonder girl, watching.

Venus ran to the secretary. Suddenly, the assassin landed in front of them, halting in there tracks. He grabbed Venus in his hand, before trying the grab the general.

Venus Struggled, before using her hands to burn the assassins wrists. He yelled, throwing her into the oncoming Bat girl and Wonder girl. She tumbled into them, and looked up in horror to see he had grabbed the Secretary General.

"No!" Wonder girl screamed as he tore him apart. The man ripped liked a costume, revealing a small alien. The girl's stood surprised, mouth's agape.

The assassin wasted no time, grabbing the small alien and blowing up the wall,jumping onto a small space ship. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Wonder girl looked over at her teammates. "What just happened?"

* * *

Venus stood by Wondergirl and Batgirl, listening to Nightwing's commands.

"At least he wasn't a assassin," Wondergirl joked. Batgirl kept focus on Nightwing, but Venus smirked at Wonder Girl. The two seemed like normal young girl talking while a teacher lectured.

"Wondergirl, Bumblebee, your on alpha with me," Nightwing announced. "Batgirl, Venus, you two are beta with wolf," Nightwing. "Bluebeetle, Robin, Lagoon, your gamma," Venus looked over, watching Lagoon boy grumble.

* * *

Venus followed Batgirl, Bumblebee keeping watch from behind. "Were getting close," Batgirl announced, reading a small device on her suit.

"Look!" Venus shouted, pointing to a tower. As the fog cleared, a large, new looking tower designed to blend.

"A huge tower in the middle of this place?" Bumblebee questioned. "That was too be it. It wouldn't make sense; this town's architect is too historic" Batgirl deduced.

"Uh, yeah," Venus nodded. "Lucky guess," She admitted in her her. She simple chose it because it was a tower.

Bumblebee flew into a window on the top, Batgirl grappled, and Venus pointed her hands down, using flames to rocket ferself up. She grabbed the window, jumping in. The way downward before increasing dark; no other windows in place.

"Venus," Batgirl commanded. Venus lifted an arm, before fire encircled her hand. walked ahead, her hand a torch. They finally reached the bottom. Batgirl felt around for awhile, before finding a secret door, which opened, leading to an elevator.

"This is probably it; I have a plan," Batgirl proceeded. "Bumblebee, I want you to scope around the place, then sneak and free the prisoners. Venus, I want you to melt the core of the Zetatube.

"Yes," Bumblebee and Venus answered in unison.

The stepped into the elevator. It went down for almost a mintue, before stopping. Just before the elevator stopped, the climbed out into the top. Venus placed her hand against the wall, heating it, then punching it as it was soft. The small hole reveiling a cavern, and some Kroloteans working around a Zetatube.

"Go!" Whispered bat girl. Bumble flew threw the hole, looking around. She zipped quietly, until finding the prisoners in a corridor.

"Bat girl, It's bumblebee," Bat girl's earpiece rang. "I've found them. There's not much ground between this cavern and above ground. I'm going to blow it open,"

"Bumblebee, wait, we haven't-," Bat girl was interrupted by the sound of a bang. The Kroloteans started to screech, yelling a gathering near entrance of the corridor hall.

"Let's go!" Bat girl yelled. They jumped into the elevator, before running at the small aliens. Venus threw fire balls, and the Kroloteans started to yell. They ran to the Zetatube before anyone could stop them. Venus threw mpre fire frpm her hands.

The Kroloteans vanished. Venus placed her hands together, acting as a flamethower, melting the zeta-tube.

"Bumblebee, we lost them," Bat girl informed. "All the prisoners have escaped," She and Venus heard on there ear-pieces.

Venus helped pull Bat girl up the hole, walking over to Bumblebee and the freed prisoners. "I'm sorry for exploding it; I thought it would be the quickest way to get them out," Bumblebee sighed.

Batgirl smiled. "It was. We're sorry we stalled so long. We should have taken action sooner," She explained.

"Guys," Venus chimed in. Nightwing and Wonder girl were arriving on the super cycle. They landed, and Nightwing called them over to help attend the prisoners.

* * *

"We were able to free the prisoner's, but the Kroloteans got away," Bat girl explained. "Venus melted the Zetatube, it probably won't be operational," She added. "It's alright," Nightwing stated. "They are bound to be at another Zetatube, and we will find them."

Nightwing was flying them home, after they had brought the prisoners to the hospital for evaluation.

"You melted it? Nice," Wonder girl put her fist out. Venus smiled, fist bumping her. "I heard your were pretty kick butt yourself," Venus smiled. The two girls laughed, talking about their experience.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, and Beast boy went to another Planet?" Venus asked, walking towards Nightwing.

"Yes, they're investigating the Kroloteans," He answered curtly, not looking away from the computer.

"Hey, Nightwing," Venus placed her hands back on the computer, facing the opposite direction, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you ever miss Batman?"

Nightwing turned to her, wondering where the topic came from. "Is this about Wildcat?" He asked.

Venus kept staring at the ceiling. "I guess. I mean, he's so old now. He's stopped fighting completely," She explained. "And I worry, ya know? I mean, you never know when he could just not wake up one morn-,"

"Venus, you can't think about that stuff. I know it's hard, but you have to remind yourself they are still alive," He scolded.

Venus stared a bit longer. Nightwing was right, she couldn't think like that. Beside's, Wildcat seemed to have a knack for longevity; almost as if he was a cat.

"Now, go get Wonder girl; Another Zetatube has been discovered," He informed. "I want you to disable it like you did last time."

Venus smiled, before racing off to get Wonder girl.

* * *

AU:: How was the chapter. Now, before saying how it lacked action, I wanted to keep in as close to the show as possible. Batgirl and Bumblebee did catch any Kroloteans, nor Batgirl and Wondergirl defeat the bounty hunter. As for Nightwing and Venus, I see a sibling-like relationship. Not a close on, but they do share the similarities of leaving thier mentor's behind.


	12. Chapter 11

grunts and howls could be heard from the training hall as Venus practiced. Sending kicks and punches throughout fluid motion, flames extending from each foot and arm. Kickboxing, gymnastics, Ted had prepared her for everything the world has going to dish out. Including creepy men in suits, apparently.

Despite the years going by without a trace of the strange man, she never forgot. The same nightmare, the man grabbing at her, the rooms up in blaze, smoke high above the ceiling. The way he _escaped_. The recurring thoughts always kept her on her toes, always kept her ready to fight.

"Venus," A voice came from behind. Venus whipped back, surprised, her legs kicking out. The figure took a step back, putting her hands up to her chest.

"Whoa, killer. Take it easy," Wonder girl smiled. Venus's expression lightened when she saw her best friend.

"Hey, Nightwing wants you too go with Bumblebee and Blue Beetle to investigate a Krolotean suspect," Wonder girl explained. " They think the have a lead," She added.

Venus smiled, patting her shoulder as she walked by. "Thanks," She smiled.

* * *

Venus wore a dark purple coat, a accompanied by a white hat and scarf. She followed Blue Beetle and Bumblebee into what seemed to be a Diner. "

"Sit anywhere kids," A man behind the counter stated. His back faced them, as he was busy cleaning a cup. As he turned and set it down, his eyes widened. He dropped the cup, jumping the counter to flee.

The three gave chase, Bumblebee and Blue beetle forming into their costume, Venus pulling her coat and scarf off. They ran after him, before a sudden figure jumped from the alleyways, punching the diner man.

The diner man fell, and his chest opened, revealing a Kroltean inside. It jumped out, climbing a wall, before hopping into a vent.

They chased, only to halt quickly as loud blasters went off. Bluebeetle slipped from the sudden stop. Venus hopped in front of him, bending the fire from the blast up and over the three, pointing in in the opposite direction.

Venus put her hand down, Pulling Blue Beetle up. "Thanks, Almost got toaste-,"

"Blue, scan for him,"

Right!"

Blue looked over the vent, studying the different underground tunnels. He frowned.

"He's gone," He muttered.

"Is that the Kroltean Intel?"

"What Kroltean Intel?"

Beastboy, Robin, and Venus across Nightwing, who was working on a holographic computer.

"The File's M'gann and J'onn found on Melina Island before it was destroyed," Nightwing explained.

"Noted," Beastboy replied. Venus nodded her head.

"They were abducting people to use as guinea pigs. Hoping to find something inside us,"

"What?" Robin asked.

"There's no english word for it; the closest translation is 'Metagene' ," Nightwing continued.

"Metagene?" Venus questioned.

"Never meta gene I didn't like!" Beastboy laughed. Venus raised a brow, despite trying to look unamused, a smile barely cracked her lips.

"WARNING UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED"

The three whipped around, as the light's went red, each getting into a battle stance as a ball of light filled the center of the room.

Suddenly, a large, rustic looking machine materialized, landing in the center of the room.

"Stand ready," Nightwing commanded. Venus fists were enwrapped in flame, ready to fight.

The machine clicked, some arising from it. Suddenly, a boy in a white and reed costume jumped out.

"Tada!" He greeted, taking a pose. Venus raised a brow in confusion.

"Computer, lock down base," Nightwing said aloud.

"Well, I think we found our unknown energy impulse," Beastboy calculated.

"Impulse? That's so crash! Edgy, dramatic, one word," The boy zipped around the room.

"Nightwing, Robin, Venus, Beastboy; which is actually two words, " He named, zipping over to each one.

"So is Blue Beetle! is he here two?" Asked the boy. He zipped away, standing in the hallway. "Never mind. _Impulse_ can find that out for himself!" With that, he ran off.

"You three, take him down, now!" Nightwing commanded. Robin and Venus ran off, Beastboy becoming a cheetah.

Venus watched as he raced into the living room. She lunged, her fired up fists swiping at him. "Chill out, hot stuff," Impulse laughed, leaning on the sofa cushion. Venus growled, kept lunging at, to no avail.

No sooner as she turned to face him, a water from a bucket came at her dousing her. Steam rose from her body, she quickly enwrapped flame around her arms.

But, no sooner had she done that, he was gone.

* * *

"Nightwing caught him!" Robin called into the living room. "You ok?" He asked, confused to see Venus. Her fists were clenched and gritted her teeth.

"If I here one more cheesy fire joke from that guy!" She raiesd a flamed fist. She simmered some more, still soaked.

"Right," Robin answered quietly. "Anyway, come on!" He cried. Venus turned, catching up to Robin.

"Your a tourist? From the future?" Robin questioned. Beastboy and Venus both had there arms crossed, looking at each other as if to say 'huh?'

"Don't look so surprised! Half the meet at comicon are from my era!" Impulse explained.

"That sounds ridiculous," Venus interjected.

"look, guys, we should all be friends; I'm really one of you! Part of the heroic legacy, right? My name's Bart Allen, grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash," He smiled.

"Noted. Not believed, but noted," Beastboy informed sarcastically.

"What's not to believe? I've got his speed amazing good looks; frankly, I can't wait to meet him! Back, ya know, when he was in his prime."

"Well, Bart, coming all the way from the future must be tiring; Here's a drink," Nightwing offered him some water.

Impulse drank a few sips before stopping. "Ah, I get it, you need some of my spit! That's such a Dick thing to do," Impulse grinned.

"See, I know thing's only a future boy would know. Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Audrey Selton, Garfield Logan," Impulse named them off.

"Your's is Tim? Your's is _Dick_? Your's is Audrey?" Garfield questioned.

"Your's is Garfield?" Audrey questioned sarcastically.

"Oops! Spoilers! This secret identity thing is so retro. You can call me Bart Allen, Or Impulse, or Bart Allen Impulse, it's all crash," Impulse explained.

"Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth?; Could he really be from the future?" Tim questioned.

"I don't trust him," Venus grumbled, still sour over being doused. Beastboy walked over to him.

"Tell us something we don't know, yet! When do I become leader of the team? When do I get into the Justice League? When do I get my own reality T.V series?" He questioned.

"Sorry, B.B, Never was the best history student; Besides, can't risk altering the time stream, then were all feeling the mode," Impulse explained.

"And the mode would be bad?" Beastboy questioned.

"As bad as it can get; always better to not crash the mode," Impulse explained.

"Uhh, noted?" Beastboy answered.

"The mode?" Venus questioned quietly.

"RECOGNIZED: MALCOLM DUNCAN 810"

"Ooh, sounds like a door opening somewhere. Aaand, that's my que," Impulse declared.

Impulse vibrated out of his cuffs, before taking off.

"Hi Mal, bye Mal!" He greeted, taking off again.

"Don't worry guys, the paragon falcon is the fastest animal!" Beastboy declared. He shifted, taking off after impulse.

"He's never gonna catch him," Venus smiled.

"He's not gonna last, will he," Robin turned to Nightwing.

"Nope. But, we should be able to track him," He explained.

"You planted a tracker?" Venus questioned. Her and Tim looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Won't it fall off at those speeds? "Tim asked.

"He drank it," Nightwing grinned.

"Microtraker in the water! Nice," Tim smiled.

"Where's he going?" Venus asked.

"He's making a B-line for Central City," Nightwing picked up his phone, pressing speed-dial.

"Hey; Need you help."

"His DNA matches up with both You and Iris's DNA," Nightwing informed Flash. "Also, this thing is giving off both Zeta and Chonitron radiation," Nightwing informed.

"In theory, something you find on a time machine," Kid flash interjected. Flash grinned, patting the boy's shoulder. "Which mean's, you are who you say you are," He smiled.

"Ha! Told ya. Anyway, it's been crash," Impulse smiled. "But the future awaits; I gotta run," He smiled.

"Ha! See what I did there? With the run?" He laughed. Venus, along with some other's, quetly groaned.

"Well, I can't wait to see you for the first time. Watch you grow up," Flash smiled.

"That, would be crash," Impulse grinned. Impulse hugged him, before getting back in his time machine.

The was a bright light from the time machine, a few clinks, but the only thing it resulted in was smoked.

Impulse walked out of the thing, giving it a kick.

"The whole thing's fried!" He gasped.

"Ugh, I stuck in the stupid past!" He groaned.

"Great," Venus mumbled, under her breath.

"So moded."


	13. Authors note 2

Hey Guys! Wanna see some pictures of Audrey? Heres a link to my DeviantART


	14. Chapter 12

"A bridal shower?" Venus questioned. She held an invitation, as did Wonder girl.

"Yup! Rocket's getting married! Isn't it exciting? She smiled. Venus looked surprised. "Really? I mean, I knew her and her boyfriend were pretty serious, though," Her mind started to wander.

"I know! were not doing anything! Let's go shopping for a gift!" Wonder girl exclaimed. Venus got up from the chair she was sitting in. "That sounds good," She smiled.

Venus and wonder girl looked around, trying to find the perfect present for a bridal shower. They looked threw boutique windows on the street's they walked by, every so often taking a moment to stop and stare at things that stood out.

"There!" Wonder girl shouted. Venus smiled, as did wonder girl, when before their eyes laid a beautiful Tea set. Pale white and golden outlines and floral pattern's, plates and cups were also decorated similarly.

"That's it!" Wonder girl said, excited.

"You sure you don't want me to come along?" Wonder girl asked. Venus smiled. "Nahh, it's alright. Go get that present wrapped up. I still have to find something," She smiled. "Alright," Wonder girl smiled. "Call me if you need help; I'm a great gift finder."

Venus watched as wonder girl flew off, discreetly. She turned continuing down the street. She kept walking, turning until she didn't really know where she was.

* * *

"Nothing, gahh!" Venus shouted, distressed. Nothing was any good for this bridal shower.

"Hey, Hot stuff," A voice greeted.

"Impulse?!" Audrey cried, turning to see the boy in his white and red suit.

"Surprised? Well I was in town-," "What are you doing in your costume?!" Venus questioned.

"Ohh, that's right, secret identities," He remember. "So retro,"

"Get changed, now!" She whispered. He took off, returning a moment later in normal clothing.

"Better?" He smiled.

"It's fine," Venus muttered.

"Venus,-"

"Audrey, right now," Venus corrected.

"Audrey, why don't you like me?" Impulse asked. Venus raised a brow. "Who said I didn't like you?" She asked.

"You didn't like me last week,"

"No one did. We thought you were an enemy," She explained. "And you totally doused me."

"Sorry 'bout that. So, how can I make it up to you?" He smiled.

"Well... You could help me find a bridal shower gift," She explained.

Bart put his hand out to shake. "You got a deal,"

The two walked around some more, Audrey holding a paper gift bag. Her and Impulse had found the perfect gift. A bath set. Soaps, bubblebath's, candles, everything for a relaxing spa treatment.

"Yikes," Impulse said suddenly, pulling Venus from her thought's.

"What?" Venus asked. "This place, it's giving me bad vibes. So not crash," He explained.

"What's wrong with it?" Venus asked. "It's creepy. There's stripper's, druggie's and other lowlife's around-"

"Take that back!" Venus growled.

"What?" Impulse questioned.

Don't just label them, you don't even know them," Venus inquired angiraly.

"Geesh, sorry," Impulse shrugged. Venus huffed,

"It's fine," She finally said. "I just; I dunno. It's nothing," She ended.

"Lil'Red?" A voice came from behind. Impulse and Venus turned, seeing a young woman. She had short, shimmering pink skirt, with a white thin-strapped tank top.

"...Jem?" Venus questioned her own answer.

The womans's face lightened. "I knew it was you! It's been so long! How 'ya doing?" She asked.

"Good, good," Venus answered. Her mouth became a light smile. "How are you, Jem?" She asked.

"I'm good. Still stuck in this raggedy old neighborhood," She explained.

"How Bambi?" Venus asked.

"Huh?"

"Bambi; How is she?" Venus asked.

Jem's smile became a sad frown. "I should have expect you to ask," Jem answered.

"What?"

"Lil'Red... Bambi died," Jem whispered. She pulled a cigarette from her skirt pocket.

"Died..." Venus took a moment to bring it in. "...How?"

"She ODed last summer," Jem explained. The atmosphere suddenly became awkward and sad.

"Oh," Venus said. It was the only thing she could come up with. Impulse put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well..it was nice talking," Jem finally said. She walked away, her tall heels clacking against the ground.

"Who's Bambi?" Impulse asked after a while. Venus looked at him, but didn't say anything. "Sorry if i'm digging into personal stuff," He apologized.

"It's fine; Bambi was a friend of mine," Venus explained. "She kinda watched over me for a time. Gave me a place to sleep and something to eat," She explained.

"Oh," Impulse said.

"It's fine. Those thing's happen. You just have to keep rolling," She explained.

"I should get going; Rocket's Bridal shower is soon."

* * *

Wonder girl went on to talk about how shopping was and how Rocket would love her gift. Venus looked over and watch her talked, but stayed quiet. She played with the straw of her drink, watching.

"Oh M'gann, you shouldn't have," Rocket smiling, looking into the bag.

"Actually, it's from Artemis too," Miss Martian turned her head. "We bought it together."

"What am I doing. This shower; celebrating right aft-"

"Artemis would have wanted it."

"She would have kicked out butt's if we didn't," Zatanna added.

Venus sadly smiled. She didn't know Artemis well, but she had heard about to much death today.

"To absent friends," Rocket lifted her glass. Venus and other's all did the same.

"And to the bride!" Miss Martian excited added. The all chimed in, smiling.

Suddenly a huge amount of snow and ice came from nowhere, covering them all.

A voice could be heard from above, shooting down onto the street.

"Venus," Miss Martian signaled to her.

Venus placed her hands up, a flame thower of fire summoned from her hands. She started melted a hole threw the ice, creating an opening from the ice. Zatanna said a spell, the ice magically dissapeared. Venus stopped her flames, no longer useful. They all stood, looking to Captian Cold.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" He muttered.

"You got it," Rocket decreed.

* * *

Venus sat on on the steps of the backdoor of the old Stripper club she used to stay in. Her head was in her knees.

Bambi died. The woman who took care of her in the lowest of times. She was almost a superhero. and she couldn't even save her. And the way Zatanna got rid of that snow? She felt so useless. What was the point of Fire power? She didn't even melt it all the way.

"Gah!" Venus exclaimed aloud. Everyone seemed to stronger nowadays. Her fighting was still sufficient. But firepower? it was frustrating. Zatanna learnsed everything from her father. Actually, all the other girls had mentors. The more she thought about it, my more it frustrated her.

No one could teach her. She would never improve, not like this. She kicked a pebble, watching it another rock.

"Mom," She mumbled. She hid her head in her knees. Her mother was great with her power's. She would take Audrey out to the fields in the country and would show her how it's done. She create vortex's of fire's and firework's bursting with light. All Audrey could do was shoot it from her hands.

"Audrey Selton, I presume?" A voice called her name. Audrey looked up, seeing a man walk out from a car.

"Who are you?" Audrey asked, getting up. She stepped back from the step, cautious.

"Lex Luthor, my dear," Lex placed hand out to shake. "A friend of your mother's."


	15. Chapter 13

"A friend of my mother's? " She asked. "You know my mother?" She asked.

"Yes. she worked for me for awhile," Lex explained. "She was a splended woman. Simply charming. But, I haven't seen her in such a long time," He reminised.

Venus's eyebrow burrowed. "And why should I trust you?" She crossed her arms.

"An why should you trust the justice league?" Lex rebuttled calmly.

"What are you talking about," Venus pointed an accusing finger.

"What, you thought someone like Claire would be under their nose? They know more then you ever did," He took a step closer, kneeling on one knee. "And do think it's fair they never told you anything?"

" N-no..." Venus answered, unsure of herself.

"I can help you, Audrey. I too know what it's like to come from hard backgrounds. Where everyone takes everything from you," He explained. "But, I can help you, help Claire; She was a good employee and friend; I owe her," He insisted.

" Does the justice league really know?" Audrey asked. All her caution and distrust had melted away into confusion.

"Yes. More then you and I," He got up from his kneel, beckoning Venus into his car.

"I know you don't trust me, but what would I gain in harming you?" He insisted.

Venus stared at him, then the car. Even a child knew it was dangerous to get into a car; But it was her only chance. What if he was telling the truth?

* * *

The car had seats facing each other, and another compartment held a separate driver.

"Tell me about my mother," Audrey stated.

"Right to the point, I like that," Lex grinned. "I remember your mother well. Pretty girl. She came looking for the secretary position that was opening. She worked hard and litigant, I liked that. So, I gave her the full job," He started.

"Is that all?" Venus asked. Lex laughed. "Of coarse not," He said.

"I remember seeing her once; using those power's if hers. It was incredible. She enwrapped herself in flame and flew into the sky," He smiled.

"She could fly?!" Audrey gasped.

"Oh yes. She was very powerful in her skills. One day, I offered to help her become even stronger, but she refused," He said. "I asked why, and she said she wanted to stay under the radar; she had bigger priorities,"

"Priorities?" Venus asked.

"You."

Venus was taken aback. Did she ever hinder her mother's abilities? Her growth?

Lex suddenly took Venus's hands. "But, like your mother, I can help you! I can help you hone your skills," Lex said enthusiastically.

Thought's went though Venus's head. He could make her stronger. She could finally end being a burden to the team. She could be as strong as Miss. Martian, or Zatanna, or Nightwing. Suddenly, her head snapped to reality.

"Why should I trust you?" She remarked, pulling her hands back.

"You don't have to trust me," He remarked. He reclined into the seat. "I'll have the driver drop you off right now. But, here."

Lex placed an flash drive and card with a number in her hands. "This will locate any information, just put in a name. Find the right computer, you might just find what your looking for. Also, if you would like to take up my offer of training."

Audrey walked the halls of Mt. Justice, conflicting thoughts on her mind. Could the Justice League really have denied her information about her mother; Then again, would she actually go so low as to believe it?

"Venus?" Wonder girl's voice came from down the hall. Venus turned to her a friend, a lifeless smile on her face.

"What up?" Wonder girl floated over. "You were gone all night. No one knew where you were,"

"It's alright," Venus smiled. "I was just visiting some old places; going back to my childhood, ya know,"

Wonder girl gave a concerned smiled. "Alright; But you know you can come to me for anything."

"Thanks," Venus smiled. " Your a good friend, Cassie."

* * *

Venus stared into the control room, looking around. Nightwing usually had this placed pretty secured, but he seemed to be gone at the moment. She walked in quietly, stopping at the computer.

She felt the computer's keyboard. _Was she really going to sneak into the computer database?_

She took a deep breath. She plugged the USB drive in. The computer screen blinked, opening the villain files and running threw names, before it stopped on one: _Volcana._

Audrey's eye widened. Her mother was a villain?!

She took a step back, shocked. Her mind was racing with thoughts. She could feel her own breathing, herself panicking. She grabbed the USB, nothing downloaded. The program instantly closed and she raced off, terrified.

She finally reached her room, panting and leaning against her her wall.

_oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..._ Venus's head was spinning. Her mother was right there. On the Villain files. _Villain files._

Audrey slid down the door crying. She wiped her cheek's, but she couldn't stop. Tears ran down her cheeks. She wailed quietly, her face turning red.

Despite the shock in learning who her mother really was. She felt some kind of relief. Something about it just made her feel relief, almost happy. There her mother was, on that scree. She wasn't just a thought, a memory; she was there, and all Venus could do was cry.

Impulse ran threw the halls, before stopping on a door. "Hey Venus wanna hang? It would be totally crash? Got any money-" He stopped, pulling his hand before he knocked. He could hear crying on the other side. He stopped. Should he go in there? He stood for a moment, before taking a step back and racing away.


	16. Chapter 14

Venus woke from an unrestfull sleep, her eyes red from crying the night before. She looked at herself in the mirror, before deciding on an excuse. _"I was up late studying," _She thought. The she remembered they were on summer vacation. _"I was studying...Fire techniques" _She finally decided.

She walked out her room, fully costumed, heading towards the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes, confused. No one was around. She looked around some more, before hearing snores. She looked, seeing Beast boy on the couch. He had been watching a T.V marathon all night.

She kept walking , until a voice called her name. She turned, seeing Nightwing in the control room.

"Y-yes?" She asked poking her into the room.

"How are you; You look tired," Nightwing asked. Venus blinked, confused. "Come in, let's talk," He continued.

Venus walked in slowly. "Why the red eye?" He asked.

"Practicing fire techniques," She blurted.

"Oh?" Nightwing asked, raising a brow.

"Ya..." Venus mumbled. She looked around, scuffing her feet. "What's up with you?" She asked.

"Me? Nothing," Nightwing answered. He turned, looking at the computer. "Just looking into the computer; Strange as it is, someone was on it without permission last night,"

"Really?" Venus asked. She winced on the inside. _Busted!_

"Really," Nightwing answered. He suddenly turned to her, his face cold and serious.

"I know what you did last night, Venus," He explained. "And you better have a good explanation too," He pointed a finger at her.

"Doing...Reseach," Venus lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know you were in the Villan rauster," He said.

"..."

"Volcana,"

Venus's head snapped up. looking him in the eye.

"I get that you want to find her. But you are not authorized to use that program!" Nightwing scolded. "It is delicate software! What if you brought a virus, or if malfunctioned?" He questioned.

"You don't understand. I needed to know! No one ever mentioned until-" She stopped herself.

"Until what?" Nightwing questioned.

"Nothing," Venus answered quietly.

"Don't play games, Venus," Nightwing commanded.

"It's nothing!" Venus yelled, fustrated. She blinked, before she lowered her head. "I'm sorry," She mumbled.

The two stood in silence, until one of the Zetapods glowed. Blue Beetle and Impulse smiling.

"Left them in the dust!" Impulse exclaimed.

"Left who is the dust?" Venus asked, looking over. "And what is that?" Nightwing chimed in, pointing to the device in Impulse's hand.

"Souveneir," Impulse smiled. "Souveneir's are Beast Boy's thing, essay," Blue Beethle corrected.

"Oh really? I thought it was kid flash-"

"Just get to it," Nightwing interuppted

"Sorry. Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Jr., The Terror Twins, and a female ninja I didn't recognize," Blue Beetle explained.

"They were tracking him; But I made sure they didn't do it again," Impulse grinned.

"So you brought forgrein, possibly alientech into the cave? Rookie mistake!" Nightwing growled.

Impulse lowered his head, handing Nightwing the device.

* * *

Impulse and Venus stood by each other, watching Nightwing and Blue Beetle study the device.

"He's in a bad mood, isn't he," Impulse joked quietly. Venus's expression lightening, a small smiling parting her lips. "You have no idea,"

Suddenly, a beeping went off.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot!" Nightwing shouted. He turned, only to have Superman thrown at him.

Blue Beetle flew, Impulse ran at Icicle Jr, pushing him aside. He then went after the female terror twin, only to bounce off. He was grabbed by the other, a collar placed on his neck. His power's were somehow stopped. "I'm moded, arn't I?" He asked, before a punch threw him across the room.

"Impulse!" Venus shouted. As Icicle shot ice at her, Her fiery fist's hit them, melting them on impact. She lost her focus as the oranage cladded ninja threw a small orb at her, which blasted fire extinguisher.

Venus wiped it away, her fire gone. She looked up, but before she had time to react, the oranage ninja placed a collar on her neck, and a hard punch to the face.

Everything faded into black.


	17. Chapter 15

Audrey opened her eye, narrow and groggy. Her head felt sluggish and twirling, and she could barely make out the blurry figure's beyond the pod.

Pod? She moved her head slowly, turning to look around. She was in some form of pod transport. She slowly looked around. Impulse was in the one of the other side. She groaned, tipping her head.

One the figures made strange noises she couldn't understand. She blinked, before falling back unconscious.

"That one," One of the Reach aliens pointed to Venus in her pod.

"When stress is applied to the subject, the heat rises," He explained. "She almost melted threw the first pod."

"Hmm..." Another Reach alien thought for a moment. "Send her to the lower level, the chamber's," It ordered.

Her pod was loaded to some form of transporter, separated from the rest of the group.

* * *

Venus awoke with a gasp. She looked around, frantic. Only after she remembered what happened. She looked around realizing where she was. She was in a clear, strange looking, glass-like tube. Her arms were locked in a large, enclosing cuff attached to the top tube. An antenna poked from the top. A mask was over her face.

"What's going on?!" She demanded.

"You melted your last two pods and the stress applier's, so you were moved into another; one that can sustain your heat," A voice answered.

"Heat? Who says i'm starting a fire?" She growled.

"You don't have much of a choice," Said a voice. She raised a brow, realizing it was English she was hearing. Who else was working with these people?

She struggled, before the antenna on top started to beep. It stopped, Venus's body had a strange feeling to it. shock waves painfully raced threw her body as stress was induced.

She gritted her teeth, her body in what could almost be described as pain. _stress._ She twitched, her muscles feeling tense. Her head started to spin. One whiff of whatever came out of that mask knocked her right out, and she was unconscious again.

Audrey awoke again, looking around, tired. Her body had been stressed to the point a long thread of fire spiraled down her body like a ribbon. She had been doused several times, to keep smoke from forming. Little holes let steam out, but the heat was immense and uncomfortable. She could feel sweat drenching her body and hair.

* * *

The Reach continued a the for Aqualad. "This is also another with an apparent Meta-gene. Unfortunately, when stress was induced, her pod melted; this reach-tech material is completely fire proof," The reach woman explained. Aqualad looked into the tube at an unconscious Venus. He merely nodded his head, ready to move on.

* * *

Miss Martian floated about, invisible. She went threw each wall, until finding Impulse and Beast Boy. "I've found Gar and Bart," She thought, communicating threw psychic link. "The unconscious, but alive; No sign of La'gaan or Venus," She commented.

"We've got eyes on Lagoon boy; And Shimmer? Plus, four civilians and the teens we came with," Batgirl thought.

"We're unsupervised now, but Blue and Venus are unaccounted for," She explained. "And escape could trigger response; Do we wait?"

"Negative, alpha; make your move, before you need rescuing to" Nightwing commanded. "Miss Martian, get our boys out," He added.

Miss Martians raised her hands, breaking the pods. She moved both Beastboy and Impulse gently on the ground. She floated to Beastboy, shaking him awake.

"Garfield?" She called his name. She steadily got up. "I knew you would come for me," He breathed.

"Are you shorter?" He asked, looking at her. She looked down at herself. "Oh? Oh! The water pressure outside made me shrink," She explained, returning to normal size.

"Thanks for the rescue; Gotta find Blue!" Impulse said, running off.

"Impulse!" Miss Martian called, trying to stop him. She turned back to Beastboy.

"Where's Venus?" She asked. Beastboy pondered for a moment.

" I remember waking up for a short period. She melted the pod she was in, so they moved her... into another room," He recalled. The two both raced out.

"Which way?" Miss Martian asked. Beast boy sniffed the air. "That way!," He pointed.

Suddenly Aqualad crossed her path. Miss Martian gasped.

"Murderer!" She screeched, brain blasting him. He yelled, before falling to the ground.

Suddenly all of his memories ran threw her mind. _Everything; Even the double agent plan._

The orange ninja appeared beside him, looking at Miss Martian. Miss Martian linked herself to her.

"Artemis," She whispered.

"What have you done," Artemis asked.

"I thought he killed you; I thought he deserved it," She whimpered. Beastboy suddenly attacked.

Tigress threw a smoke bomb, and they both disappeared.

"Miss Martian, snap out of it! You did good, you took out Aqualad; There are still other's who need our help," He explained.

"Beastboy," Miss Martian finally said. "Head to the escape with Nightwing and the other's; I'll find Venus," She explained.

Beast Boy hesitated leaving, before finally nodding her head.

Miss. Martian flew off, looking for her other team member.

* * *

Miss martian sank threw the wall, finally finding Venus. She looked at the tube-like pod she was contained it.

"Fire proof," She concluded. Her eyes glowed, and the glass-like material around it shattered, as did the cuffs that held Venus. Miss Martian floated her down gently as she had done with Impulse and Beastboy.

She raced over, ripping the mask off her face.

"Venus?" She asked shaking her. Venus stirred, looking up at Miss Martian. "Thank goodness your here," She said, relieved.

"Your drenched," She said. "You..Don't smell to great, either," She added awkwardly.

"Sweat; It was like a sauna in there," She explained.

"And the mask?" Miss Martian asked.

"Fresh air. Sweet, sweet fresh air," She smiled.

"How do you feel," She asked.

"Tired," Venus answered. "I remember; I melted the pod, so they placed me somewhere else. They didn't want me melting anymore pods," She explained.

"C'mon," Miss Martian pulled One of Venus's arms over her shoulder, grabbing her waist.

"Nightwing," Miss Martian psych linked. "I've found Venus. She's alright; But dehydrated," She explained.

"Good. Impulse Freed Blue Beetle, and the rest have all made it to the escape point," Nightwing commanded. "Get there; Black Beetle is currently engaging battle."

"On it," The two floated away, meeting Beastboy by a closed door.

"We're sealed out of the docking bay," Beast Boy explained. "You gotta do something," He exclaimed.

Miss Martian only started at him, confused. "What do you mean; How?"

"How? Density ship!" Beast boy explained, confused at her behavior.

"Oh, right," Miss martian said quietly. "Hold her," She passed Venus to Beast boy. Venus leaned on him, but stood on her own two feet.

"Thank's," She mumbled, turning to beast boy. She floated Threw, gone.

Venus pushed off Beast boy, standing. Suddenly, rough, repeated bangs came from the door.

"We've got to help them!" Venus exclaimed.

There was a gust of wind, and Impulse was there beside them. Blue Beetle came up, following.

"You guy's alright," Impulse asked. "Ya, we're ok," Beast Boy explained.

"But, we need to get though that door," Venus stated.

"Leave that you me," Blue Beetle said. He simply pressed his hand on the door, opening it.

It opened, revealing a horrible sight. Most of the team was down. Blue Beetle quickly reacted, closing the door, remove a young, unknown boy from the room.

"Wondergirl!" Venus gasped.

Venus instantly dropped beside her friend, holding her in her arms. Beastboy grabbed Miss Martian, and Impulse raced to Superboy.

"Little Brother; One way or another, I'm putting you back on mode," Black Beetle stated. "You are of the reach; And cannot escape."

"I have too," Blue Beetle said, leaning against the wall. "Do it."

Venus watched as Blue Beetle suddenly transformed, getting bigger and stronger. Him and Black beetle clashed, charging at each other. Batgirl shook Venus, pulling her out of the trance. "Let's get them all out," She pointed to the others.

Venus nodded, grabbing Wondergirl, pulling her arm around Venus's neck. Impulse tried to grab Superboy, but couldn't, so he switched with Beastboy, who was a gorilla at the time.

Nightwing was walking when Batgirl raced over. "Impulse, Beastboy, Venus and I are getting them out," She explained. "Once were in the Bioship, you need to be in the helm, ready to move," She explained. She handed him a shrunk BumbleBee.

"Execute," Nightwing commanded. He raced back to put Bumblebee.

Venus passed Wondergirl to Impulse, who raced her away.

"Venus!" Blue Beetled stopped her before she could leave. "The wall!" He exclaimed.

She looked over, seeing Shimmer leaning against it, the wall suddenly heating. Venus bumped her aside, placing her hands on the wall. She pulled heat away, but it was too late. Shimmer pushed her back, halting her work. They were both suddenly hit by a large gush of water. She fell, pushing against crashing waves.

She laid by the hatch, before being picked up by Beast Boy. He threw her over his shoulder.

"Everyone's accounted for except Blue!" Batgirl shouted.

"I'm going back for him!" Impulse shouted. He took off, only to be hit by a wave.

"Nightwing, seal the hatch! Docking bay is flooding our hole!" Batgirl commanded.

"Acknowledged!" Nightwing shouted.

"But Blue!" Beastboy shouted. He held Venus in his arm, Impulse in the other.

"Were no good to him if we drown!" Batgirl yelled.

Blue Beetle slashed at Black beetled, engaged in fight. He blasted him, pushing him back.

Black Beetle stared at him, before grabbing Shimmer, who had been knocked by the waves.

Blue beetle had been pushed out by the blast, floating under water.

Lagoon boy scooped him up, returning to the Bioship.

* * *

"It's me! It's me!" Blue yelled, his suit suddenly retracting. Venus smiled lightly, laughing on the inside.

"Of coarse it is," Impulse smiled.

"Mission accomplished everyone," Nightwing explained. "Well done."

"Miss Martian, care to take control?" Nightwing asked. She looked distant, looking out the window of the ship.

"She still must be basking in the glory of victory," Beast Boy came up with an excuse. "She totally nailed Aqualad! It was was awesome! Well, it didn't actually look like anything, but still!" Beastboy rambled.

Venus looked over, before looking down. How could she have been so useless. She couldn't stop Shimmer's fire. She couldn't stop a fire?! She was fire, that was her thing! She exhaled, disappointed. She looked at the I.V in her arm, pumping fluid into her body. When did she become such a damsel in distress? She couldn't stop them at the cave, and she couldn't fight back here.

"You alright?" A voice pulled her from her thought's.

"Huh?" She asked.

Blue beetle looked over to her. "You looked upset," He smiled.

"Oh, ya; it's nothing," She smiled weakly. "Just tired. It's been a long day," She said.

"That's true," Blue agreed. "But, thanks for trying to stop it," He said. "You did stop it from getting bigger," He added.

"Thanks," Venus smiled. She looked back, resuming in thought.

* * *

Lex Luthor was busying signing paper work when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. He put down his pen, leaning back in his chair with a smile.

"Well, your as wise as your mother, Audrey," He said. "Meet me tomorrow at Lexcorp. We have lot's to discuss."


	18. Chapter 16

Mount Justice was completely destroyed. Audrey had a box of all that remained of her possessions. A few clothes, some cookbooks, and her mother's lucky headband. Oh, how she wished Ted hadn't moved to the retirement home. But, she knew that was a terrible idea. Despite being fit and healthy, Ted was old and sickness would grab on him any moment. She looked over. Her and Miss Martian would share a corner of the room curtained off from the rest. But, it wasn't so bad. If anything, it reminded her of her time with Bambi and the other. If anything, she learned it times like these, you gotta be creative. The smell wasn't a friendly reminder, though.

* * *

Audrey sat in her bed, facing the wall. She laid there, eyes open, lost in thought. What had she done? Going to someone like Luthor for help? She knew not to trust him, but he knew more about her mother then even she did. Was it hope? Or desperation?

She rolled around, looking at her room. Miss Martian was gone. It was grey and standard, but it had a few poster's and some books on the computer desk. She looked back at her clock. _8:30 am. _She had to be at Luthor's at nine thirty. She stared at the clock for what felt like forever, before getting up, looking for civilian clothes to wear.

A pale lavender pullover sweater, black leggings that went to her knees, and a white pair of sneaker's. It was a plan outfit, but how presentable did she need to look exactly? She walked towards the building, before a voice stopped her.

"Audrey, over here," a car was pulled on the side of road, in front of the entrance. Lex sat on one side, window rolled down.

"I thought the meeting was here," She explained.

"Quite alright, my dear," He smiled. "I wanted to meet here; but this really isn't a place to train," He said. Audrey nodded her head in agreement, remembering where they were; Right in the center of metropolis.

She hurried of the the car, getting on the other side. She took a seat facing Luthor. She stayed quite, contemplating whether he was going to say anything.

"Audrey, have you ever heard of Cadmus?" He asked.

"Cadmus?" Audrey asked. The name rung a bell, but she couldn't precisely place her finger on it.

"Yes; It's a laboratory outside the city," Lex explained. "Audrey,"

"Yes,"

"Your mother, She, in a way, helped create it," Lex revealed.

Audrey's eye's widened. "Really?!" She asked. "She really did something like that?!" She didn't give him time to talk.

"Oh yes; Don't you think the daughter of someone who helped create such a magnificent program should be given the opportunity to sharpen the skills with the tool's her mother created?" Lex asked.

"I mean...That kinda make's sense," She hesitated. "What does Cadmus do exactly?" She asked.

Lex leaned back in her seat. "Nothing too crazy; but a very invested in study human DNA and abilities," He explained.

"Like... Superpowers?" Audrey asked.

"Yes," Lex Luthor smiled. "That paints a large part of the portrait," He said. "I have many ties with Cadmus lab's, so I have ties," He explained.

"Oh, " Venus smiled. Luthor tapped on the window.

"Look outside," He grinned.

Venus looked seeing the Cadmus lab. It was white and polished, very professional looking.

* * *

Venus stood in a large white room, small circular patches attached to head and back of the neck.

It was simple. Hit the target on the other side of the room. Audrey frowned, the place was the size of the mission room!

"You may now start a fire," A voice said. She looked up at a window on the wall, seeing a scientist giving her thumb's up.

She turned back, putting her hands together. A flame circled them, before a flame shot out. It was so where near big enough to hit it.

"A little more?" A voice answered. Audrey lowered her head, embarrassed. She couldn't.

"Small shocks will be administered to the nervous system," A voice called.

Audrey's eyebrows raised. They were going to shock her?

She was surprised when she didn't feel much pain. But, her fire somehow became significantly bigger. She smiled, watching.

More shocks were induced. Audrey's flame had risen in length and volume; almost like a giant flamethower. She completely incinerated the target, and soon the shocks stopped. Audrey stopped her flames, falling to her butt.

The pain of the higher shocks was overcome by the exhilaration of the power she displayed.

"That was very good, Audrey," Luthor walked in from door.

"I've never done that before! I didn't even know I could!" She smiled.

"Yes, well stick with me; I can make you stronger then ever before," He put a hand out.

Audrey shook it eagerly. "I owe you so much," She smiled.

* * *

The first week of training went smoothly. She was out of the warehouse at 4 am, and at the Lab by 4:30. Everyday her fire control got better, and the shocks were less and less. They were still there, but less painful. She stopped noticing them after the fourth day.

"Venus; Wondergirl, " Nightwing's voice rung out thought the small warehouse. Venus sat up from her bed. She ran out, stopping beside Wondergirl when she reached her.

"Icicle and Mammoth are attacking Central City. No reason is known, but I want you to stop them before serious damage is done," He explained. Wondergirl and Audrey fist bumped, running to the zetapod.

"I'm gonna make ice rink of this place!" Icicle cheered, freezing over downtown. Mammoth was smashing things, grinning wildly.

"Stop villains!" A voice called. Mammoth was knocked away, and Venus came running to face Icicle.

"Well well well, look like the side kick chicks are here," He sneered. Venus's fist flamed up.

Icicle ran at her, and the two fought hand to hand with the elements at their fingers. They fought, until Icicle increased his icy fist, getting the upper hand. He punched her away, sending her down.

Venus kneeled on one knee. She wiped blood from her mouth. She got up, flames around her fist.

"What are you gonna do? flick sparks at me?!" Icicle sneered. Audrey put her hands together, side by side, creating a flamethower. Her anger fed it, the flame getting bigger and stronger.

Icicle took a knee as Audrey got closer. The flames stopped as his icy armor was gone. She grabbed his shirt, punching him several times.

As she pulled her fist back, someone grabbed it.

"The police are here," Wondergirl informed. Audrey looked at her, before looking back at Icicle.

"Oh," She mumbled, snapped from her anger. She let him go, Wondergirl flew him over to police.

"C'mon. Let's go home," Wondergirl patted her back.

* * *

"I got so mad yesterday," Audrey explained to Dr. Becker. Dr. Beatrice Becker, one of the scientist's at Cadmus; She had been assigned to help Audrey.

Audrey sat on a table, watching Dr. Becker

"Did he taunt you or insult you in anyway?" She asked.

"well, ya," Audrey muttered. "There you go; Anyone would get angry at that," She insisted.

Audrey thought about it for a moment, before dismissing it. _"Makes sense," _She thought.

"Audrey, were going to try something new today," She explained. Audrey raised a brow.

"Do you think you can fly; Because I can," Dr. Becker stated.

Audrey blinked, surprised. "F-fly?" She stuttered.

smiled. "Yes, fly. And no, I don't mean rocketing yourself ten feet for a few seconds. I mean flying high," She explained.

"Really," Audrey smiled. "

"Really," Dr. Becker said. "Your mother could fly," She said.

Audrey's face lightened. "You knew my mother" She asked.

Dr. Becker. "Cleary-Claire! Yes, I knew Claire," She smiled sheepishly.

"That's amazing," Audrey smiled.

"Alright, but let's get back to the subject," Dr. Becker insisted. "Stand in the designated area," She said.

Dr. Becker and Audrey made there way to training room.

"Stand there," Dr. Becker pointed to the designated square.

Audrey stood there, waiting for instructions.

"Focus on your flame," Dr. Becker said. "Focus your energy though your entire body," She instructed. Shock patches were applied applied to shoulders.

Audrey closed her eyes, putting her hands out on each side, letting flame swirl around her body. She felt strange, almost a tingling sensation. It was uncomfortable and confusing.

The patches were more painful then ever, giving her very painful shocks until smoke arose. They had been heated until they were on burnt.

Suddenly Audrey got a horrible sick feeling. She opened her eyes. She was slightly floating but her body shook uncontrollably, her skin turning a pale red; like heated coal.

She gasped, dropping. She hit her but to the floor, her body still trembling. She looked to .

"What was that?!" She gasped. The Doctor looked her over.

"Your power are reaching whole new level's," She smiled. "Your's are improving greatly; Your getting stronger and stronger! The patches couldn't even handle them."

"Y-ya," Audrey smiled weakly. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable in the lab.

" I think I'm gonna go home," She told doctor Becker nodded.

* * *

Audrey sat in the kitchen, making herself dinner. She wore Black fuzzy pants and a blue sweater. She felt terrible. That surge of power; she never felt that way before. It was scary, to say the least. She held her upper arms, getting chills. She rubbed her head, walking to the sink. She stood over it for a moment, thinking she would throw up.

Nothing. She wasn't sick, she reminded herself. Just nervous.

She turned back too the toasted chicken sandwich she made, only for it to be gone. She back again, started to see a figure beside her. He wore a black shirt and yellow batman pajama bottom pants. "Impulse!" She yelped. She didn't recognize him without his costume for a moment.

He stood there, nonchalantly eating the sandwich she made.

"Sorry bou't the sandwich," He said, food in his mouth. "Didn't see ya when I ran by," He explained.

"It's fine; I wasn't that hungry," She mumbled.

Impulse blinked. "You ok?" He asked. He put down his sandwich, looking at her. "You seem upset," He asked.

"I'm ok," Venus said. "I just feel...overwhelmed, ya know. I feel way in over my head sometimes," She explained. She didn't want to tell him _Everything._

"Wanna watch a movie?" Impulse. Venus raised a brow. Impulse already pulled a bag of popcorn, emptying it into a pot. He put it out to Venus, who understood. She placed a hand under it, using the heat from her hand to pop it. Impulse zipped around, putting it into a bowl.

"A movie?" She questioned. Then she remembered. They weren't in the cave anymore. T.V was right upstairs. Nightwing was out with Miss Martian and Superboy, while Beastboy had already fallen asleep.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Audrey asked, walking up the stairs to the higher level. "Helped Beast Boy moved, then hanged a little. We were gonna watch it, but he passed out after 8:00 pm," He explained.

"Oh," Audrey said. "Well, feel free to stay here tonight. The couch isn't bad," Audrey explained.

The two sat on the couch, Impulse putting the dvd in the player and back to the couch in a zip. Audrey clicked the remote, starting the movie.

The two watched for a moment, before Audrey turned to Impulse

"Impulse-"

" Call me Bart,"

"Ok, Bart," Venus looked at him seriously. "I need too ask you something," She said. "I'm just really curious," She explained beforehand.

"About what, Audrey?" Impulse asked, throwing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Do you... Have a thing for Blue?"

Impulse coughed up the popcorn he had been eating.

"How could you think something like that?!" He stammered loudly.

"I just thought because you spend so much time with him!" Audrey yelled.

"Not that- I mean, yes, that too; But how could you think I swing that way!?" He hollered.

"Well, I don't know; Again, you spend _a lot _of time with him," Grumbled Audrey.

Bart blushed. "Does anyone else think that way?" He asked quietly.

Audrey smirked, gently punching his arm. "Relax; It's just be being excessively noisy," She laughed.

Bart smiled, snorting a bit. He looked over, noticing a mark on her shoulder.

"What's that," Bart asked pointing. Audrey turned, looking at her shoulder. She hadn't noticed before, either.

"I think it's a burn," She answered. "I didn't even notice it; let's get back to the movie," She smiled.

"Crash," Bart smiled. They both turned to the movie, stuffing their faces with popcorn. It was one of those moment when your just hanging with friends, forgetting your a superhero, forgetting who died and fought, and who betrayed.

Just two kids watching a movie on a Friday night.

* * *

"Aww," Miss Martian giggled as she leaned over the couch. "Someone, get my camera," She grinned. Superboy walked upstairs, followed by Nightwing.

"For what?" Superboy asked, raising a brow.

"Whisper; Whisper!" She exclaimed quietly. "Can't you see there cuddling?!"

"Cuddling?" Superman and Nightwing both questioned.

"Isn't it cute?" Miss Martian smiled. Nightwing and Superboy looked at each other.

"Cuddling? They look like they're trying to strangle each other," Night scoffed.

It was true; Audrey was half slipped off the couch. One was angled over Bart, the other straight. Her hands fell back off the couch, and a small line of drool went down her mouth, and her head was turned on an awkward position on the ouch cushion.

Bart's hand was still in the popcorn in his mouth. In a running position, one leg off the couch. His head rested on Audrey's thigh, and another was squished by Audrey's leg.

The two looked like they had just been thrown up by a monster.

"Should I move them?" Miss Martian asked.

"let 'em sleep," Nightwing smiled. "Next time they get rebellious, tell we have pictures. Beside's, they have to go to Black Canary Tomorrow for counseling.

Miss Martian smiled, looking over to Superboy. They stared at each for a moment, before looking away.

The both walked down the stairs, avoiding each other's gaze.


	19. Chapter 17

Venus stood in the waiting, next to the other group of kids. What would she say? What should she say? She really had no idea how to talk to a therapist. She never really told anyone anything besides Wondergirl; Even then, she didn't know much.

_pat pat pat. _Venus turned, looking for whatever made that noise. Impulse, _of coarse._ He fiddled, patting his hands on his thigh's. She looked over at Blue Beetle, before nodding her her head to Impulse. He nodded, grabbing Impulse's hand. Impulse nodded, stopping.

Venus took a breath, enjoying the peace and quiet until she heard more noises.

_thump thump thump. _She looked again, noticing Impulse foot thumping. She rolled her eyes, giving up; there was really no stopping the kid.

One kid finally left, and Canary follows him. She stood at the door, waving for Venus to step in.

She got up, walking slowly, trying to think of what she would talk about.

"So, Canary; How are you?" She asked nonchalantly. Black Canary grinned. "I fine Venus, thank you; But, the question today is how are you," She explained.

"Fine," Venus said. Black Canary smirked.

"This isn't interrogation; You don't have hide anything," Black Canary explained. "You don't have to hide your feeling's."

"I'm not," Venus answered. "This happen's, right? Were heroes. Its what we do, and those kind of things happen."

"Venus, it's ok to be scared," Black Canary insisted. "I heard you had been separated from the rest of the group. It must have been scary all alone."

"It's not like I've never been alone before," Venus explained. "I can handle it."

Black Canary sighed. "I can't help you if you don't let me in."

Venus groaned. "I don't need help! I'm perfectly capable of saving myself, alright! I'm just as strong as everyone else!"

"Is that it? You feel inadequite compared to you peers?" Black Canary questioned. "Insecure about your abilites?"

"My abilities are perfectly fine!" Venus remarked. "I'm getting stronger everyday!"

"Venus, calm down," Black Canary answered, suddenly more serious. "Your simmering."

Venus looked down at her hands and gasped. She was right, a pale, thin rise of steam was rising from her body.

"Venus, did something happen down there?" Black Canary asked. "You seem different. Your not the kind of kid to get so angry," She explained.

"I have to go," Venus sat up quickly. "I have things to do," She said. What is she turned red like last time.

"Venus," Black Canary sighed. She looked out, calling the next person inside.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Venus said to Dr. Becker.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Becker took off her glasses, wiping them on her lab coat.

"I mean, this is wrong," Venus said. "I shouldn't be, this is so messed up," She said.

"I'm not coming back here," She finally said.

"What?!" Dr. Becker stammered. "Your going to leave now; After all the improvement we've made?"

"...ya," Audrey sighed. exhaled. "Fine. I'm leaving; You know the way out," She got up from her chair. "Your making a big mistake," She walked out the door, leaving Venus alone.

Venus looked around for moment, wondering what to do with herself. She stopped at 's desk.

She looked threw the drawers, looking for anything that related to her mother. She stopped, a particular file catching her attention.

"Meta-gene's?" She questioned. She pulled it from the desk, slipping it into her gym bag. She walked out swiftly but quietly.

* * *

"Nightwing," Venus had her head down. Nightwing had been on the upper part, working on his laptop. Superboy stood beside him, both going over files.

"Venus, can it wait?" He asked, not looking up from his computer. "Were getting some pretty heavy stuff done,"

Venus look a deep breath. "No, it can't," She stated firmly. Night and Superboy looked up from the laptop.

"Alright; You have our attention," He said.

Venus scuffed her feet, looking away from her teammate's.

"Lex..Lex Luthor found me a few week's ago," She began. "He caught me a bad state of mind. At first, I was really suspicious. But, then he told me he knew my mother, and that she worked for him at a time. He told me he the justice league was hiding secret's from me, so he gave me software to locate her in the computer,"

She looked up at Nightwing. "That's why I was in the villan files. She's a- or was, a villan,"

"He invited me to see the lab she supposedly helped create...Cadmus, and offered to help me with my skill, as he had done with my mom," She explained.

Nightwing and Superboy looked back at eachother, then too Venus.

"And I did. The exhilration, or the desperation to become stronger, I don't know. But I did," Venus lowered herhead, hair falling over her face. she didn't want them to see her get teary.

"And I know this doesn't count as compensation or anything like that, but I had grab it," She unwipped her bag, pulling out the file. She handed it gentle on Nightwing's desk.

Nightwing took a pause, and a long breath.

"So, your telling me, you went behind the Team's back, followed around someone who we know not to trust, and didn't report any of this to me?" Nightwing questioned coldy.

"...Yes," Venus answered. She lowered her head, expecting the worse. Whe did she become such a failure. "After the first visit I felt uncomfotble, but I couldn't help myself. I felt liked I needed it,"

"This file...It's a good find," He said. Audrey looked back up, her face a blushing red. He got up from his desk.

"As team leader, I'm glad this is the way I found out," He explained. He got up from his chair, talking towards the stairs.

"But make no mistake; You are not off the hook. If anything like this again, there will be consequences," He said coldly. "I want you to record everything that happened inside. Understood?"

Venus nodded. She felt some form of relief inside her; She hadn't been chewed out nearly as bad as she thought she would have.

Superboy walked over, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry; He's really not as mad as he seem's"

" I made a terrible mistake," Venus sighed. "It's understandable if he hates me right now,"

"You know, your not the only one who Luthor manipulted," Superboy explained. "I'll tell you a secret; Luthor once manipulated. He could give me the same strengh he could give you," He explained.

He walked down the stairs. Audrey smiled, relieved. She patted her cheeks, hoping the redness go away. She could feel her body simmer once more.

* * *

"Audrey, this is Luthor," A voice rang on her phone voice mail. "I heard you decided to stop coming to the Cadmus labs. Perhaps a chat over some tea could change that. It is a very important decision, maybe we can negotiate. Think about what your mother would want."

Venus listened to her voicemail, taking a deep breath. Perhaps he didn't want her too leave. She turned from her bed, getting up. She walked back to the upper part, finding Nightwing investigating the file she had brought home.

"He left a message."

* * *

Hey Guys :) School starts soon, so chapters may not be updated as often, but I will try my hardest to keep it active. On the brighter side, how is everyone on the story? Am I entertaining you guys? Lol, but anyway, I have a question. How many people actually want to see a romance? Im debating it, butI don't want her to become a character just for the pairings and stuff .3. KBYE


	20. Chapter 18

"He left you... a message?" Nightwing questioned. Venus held the phone up replaying it.

Nightwing rested his chin on arm, leaning on the table. He beckoned for the cell phone, looking over the time a date.

"It's pretty late for a call like this," Nightwing explained. He looked back at Venus. "Either, hes desperate for you to return, or hes got something planned," He explained. "Doesn't matter which one it is, it's trouble for you," Nightwing explained.

"What should I do?" Venus asked. Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "There's not much you can do. He found you once, he can do it again. I suggest taking someone along with you," Nightwing suggested. "Backup,"

"Oh,"Venus mumbled. She was amazed at how much Nightwing could draw from a phone call. Well, he was the apprentice of _batman._

"Take this," Nightwing handed her a small device. "Record everything he says."

Venus quietly went off, wondering who to bring along with her. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted someone covering her. The thoughts were scarier and scarier.

* * *

"Now, Beastboy, just stay outside," Venus explained. Beastboy raised a brow. She was clad in civilian clothes, he was disguised as a dog. "Seriously? Just stay outside? Where's the action?!" He complained. Venus rolled her eyes.

"There's no action," Venus explained. "It's just a meeting,"

"Fine," Impulse huffed. "Why didn't you ask someone else? Someone who actually likes this kind of stuff?"

"Because, Wondergirl was busy, and Robin, Impulse, and blue are all investigating that reach farm place thingy," She explained. She tightened her backpack. "I'm going in."

Audrey stared around the elevator, nervous. What did Lex want exactly? What did he know about her mother?

The elevator dinged, reaching the top floor. She took a deep breath, walking out. She continued down the hall, reaching the end of the hall. She turned on the recorder, thinking it best to do it before she entered.

She knocked on the door, before a woman's voice welcomed her.

"Ahh, Audrey. Didn't expect you hear right now," Luthor waved to his assistant, who turned off the television. "This is my assistant, Mercy."

"Nice to meet you, miss," Audrey started. She turned back to Luthor. "You called me," Audrey said. "I thought you meant now."

"Ah, but your here, so let's talk," Luthor smiled. He signaled for Audrey to sit. She sat, putting her hands on her lap.

"Audrey," He leaned over, resting his head on his arms, which leaned on the desk.

"How much do you know about your mother," He began. "Because what I recall, you were only seven when she dissapeared," He said.

"Ya..." Audrey looked at him.

Luthor grinned a little. He got up from his seat, walking to a large window wall.

"your mother, she was a beautiful woman," He started. "Very hardworking, diligent," He started. He beckoned Audrey over.

Audrey got up from her seat, standing beside him from the window.

"And it saddened me to watch her go," said Luthor remorsefully. He turned to Audrey, stroking her hair.

"You look so much like her, you know," Lex complimented. Audrey looked away, the attention making her uncomfortable.

"And you know, you could become as talented as her in your abilities," He continued.

Audrey kept listening, until confusion hit her.

"If she was your _assistant_...how do you know she had powers," She asked.

Lex Luthor raised a brow in surprised. He turned away, taking a long breath. "I see your just as inquisitive, too," Luthor replied coldly.

"Oh, Audrey, your mother was an assistant," Luthor said. "But, not a work assistant. An assistant, as in, to assist my men at Cadmus labs; The perfect project," He smiled slyly.

Audrey's eyes went wide, and all she could feel was shock...then anger. She punched his desk, burning the paper's on it.

"What did you do to her!?" She screeched. Luthor took a step back, and Mercy took a step forward.

"Me? Nothing," Luthor mocked. "But, the scientists during Project Firestorm, that's another story," He grinned.

"So why call me here?! To Gloat!" Audrey hissed.

Luthor simply laughed. "Of coarse not. When would I find time to do that," He stated. "But, my scientists had had some brilliant idea's lately. Think, "Project Firestorm 2.0," He laughed.

"I'll burn you to ashes!" Audrey growled madly.

Luthor merely waved his hand, starting out of the room. "Oh Audrey, you've become so much more trouble then how little you are worth," He sneered with a smile.

"Mercy, deal with her," He scoffed, leaving the room.

Mercy's head turned eerily, before her hand became a gun. She shot at walls, Audrey barely dodging them.

She hid behind a couch on the other side of the room, only to be thrown when it was shot at. She hit the floor.

She struggled to get up, only to have mercy grab her. She flung her across the room, her body leaving a damaging, spider-web like crack into the window wall. She She stood up, mercy walked over slowly, ominously.

Audrey rolled to the other side, fire coming from her hands. Mercy took a step back, before throwing a small ball, which exploded into gas.

Audrey coughed, Before she felt a hand grab her neck. She coughed, struggling to breathe, until she was thrown again, yelping as her arm hit the window. In that instant, she heard the sickening sound of shattering glass.

In that moment, her mind went completely blank with fear as she felt her body fall from the open window. Every thought she had was gone, the whole world seemed to just freeze, as did her body.

...

...

...

"Audrey!" Beastboy cried. He thought fast, swiftly jumping onto the door awning high above. His tail grabbed the bar, and his arms grabbed Audrey's waist. They swung, only a few feet off the ground.

Beast boy dropped her gently, before coming down gently. Audrey sat on her but, her legs felt like jello.

"His psycho cyborg assistant just threw me out a window..." She whispered in disbelief.

"Audrey?" Beastboy shook her shoulder. As soon as she woke from her trance-like state, pain shot up her arm. Glass poked out in all different directions.

"It's always windows," She exhaled angrily. Suddenly, she remembered the recorder which had been zipped in her pocket. An overwhelming sense of relief flooded her as the recorder button still glowed red. She turned it off, sighing with relief.

"I guess you were falling for-" Beastboy started a pun, but Audrey silenced him with a deadly stare.

"Too soon?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"A little," Audrey huffed. She got up, turning to Beast Boy.

"Thank's for catching me," She smiled.

Beast boy grinned childishly. "Not problem. It was pretty action-y if I do say so myself," He smiled.

"C'mon, let's go," She smiled.

* * *

Audrey sat in a plastic chair, holding a cloth as Nightwing removed the glass shards.

"Your pretty lucky; I'm surprised you came outta there so unharmed," He said.

_"Unharmed?" _Audrey raised a brow. Of coarse Nightwing would think that.

"Just be easy on the arm for bit," He recommended. He looked up from her arm at her.

"Did you get anything on the recording device?" He asked.

Audrey smiled. "Did I," She said.

Nightwing grinned a little as she pulled the device from her pocket. She handed it to him, who put it in his pocket. He placed some bandage on her arm, before getting up.

"Now, get some sleep," He told her. "Your on active duty tomorrow."

Audrey watched him walk away. It felt good to know he wasn't so mad anymore. Or, at least, she thought he wasn't mad. She really couldn't read him.

Bart appeared from the other room.

"Sup hot stuff!" He smiled. "Heard you you took a fall today. Guess you could say your falling for-"

"Seriously?! That's like the second time someone tried to make a pun out of it!" Audrey mocked complained.

"Sorry, sorry; It must not have been as funny as it sounds," He grinned.

"It's fine," Audrey smiled.

"Anyway, we totally infiltrated that reach agriculture place. It was totally crash," Impulse smiled. "We kicked some butt and met a green beetle. Like Blue, ya know, 'cept green!"

"Cool," Audrey smiled.

"Well, anyway, night!" Impulse grinned. "I'm totally having a sleepover with Blue, it's gonna be crash," He smiled.

A cheeky, wide grin appeared on Audrey's face.

"Stop that!" Impulse huffed. "I know what your thinking! It's so not true," He argued. Despite that, the mood was still playful.

She waved as he left. But, it did leave a thought inside Audrey's head. Her and Wondergirl were supposed to be best friend, but they hadn't hung out lately at all.

Tomorrow, she would definitely change that.


	21. Chapter 19

Audrey unrolled her sleeping bag, placing it on the floor. She smiled at Cassie, who smiled, sitting on her bed.

"I'm really glad you invited me," Audrey smiled; Despite the fact she was the one to instigate it.

"I'm sure it bet's that warehouse," Cassie smiled.

Audrey snorted, laughing. "You bet. Ugh, you can hear Beastboy and Superboy snore on the other side," She smiled. "And M'gann mumbles in her sleep randomly; It scares the crap outta me."

Cassie grinned. "So, 'gettin cozy with beastboy?" She asked.

"I dunno, how are you and Robin?"

"That's not fair!" Wondergirl gasped, surprised. "I asked first."

"Anyway, nothing's going on with me and beastboy," Audrey replied. "He's like a little brother. A puny, somewhat obnoxious little brother," She laughed. "So, you and Tim?

Cassie exhaled in defeat. "Haven't ask; _Anything."_

"Nothing?" Audrey asked.

"I mean, we talk, but I'm to afraid to ask him on a date or anything," Cassie sighed.

"Why not?" Audrey questioned. "You can totally tell you two have a thing for each other,"

"Really?!" Cassie remarked excitedly.

" I think so," Audrey smiled. She hopped up on the bed beside Cassie, the two grinning at each other. Nothing like a chickflick marathon all night to bring girls closer.

As they turned on the television, the machine flashed images of police tape. The two watched, their smiles turning to frowns.

"As you can see, an attack on the city is taking place," The news reporter talked. "The three blocks have been evacuated, the forth is currently being evacuated."

The girl looked at each other, a light smile on both their faces.

"I guess this mean's the sleepover will have to wait."

* * *

"Down there!" Venus shouted to wonder girl, who flew as she held her. The two flew down, stopping in front of the menaces.

"None other then the terror twins," Wonder girl hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just causing terror," Tuppence grinned devilishly. "It's in the name,"

Venus narrowed her brows. Wonder girl had the strength to take them one. What could she do?

"I'll take Tommy," Wonder girl pounded a fist into her palm. "You take tuppence,"

The two split. Wonder girl flew at her opponent, throwing a punch. Venus stayed behind, Tuppence charging at her. It was times like these she was grateful for gymnastics.

"What are you gonna do, firefly?" Tuppence sneered. A punch flew Venus, landing and rolling onto the street. She got back up only to receive another punch from the amazon.

Venus felt powerless as Tuppence threw across the blocks like a sack of flour. How on earth was she suppose to take on an opponent like this?! She was getting creamed. She gritted her teeth, lightly punching the ground where she lay.

Stupid Tuppence. Stupid Terror Twins. Stupid everything! She could feel herself simmering with anger; That was the last straw, she was not about to get beaten by some over egoed witch!

She pulled herself off, flame in her hands. She threw one at Tuppence, who merely dodged it with a swipe to the side.

"Is that all, Firefly?" She sneered. "What are you doing on the justice league?"

Venus fumed, her flames getting bigger. She could feel her whole body heat up. Somehow, this anger had a strange feeling. She was boiling mad, but, somehow, she liked the feeling; The way her blood raced and legs tingled, like boxer in the fight of their life.

"I don't wanna hear from you!" She growled. She threw another fireball; Bigger, stronger.

She stopped, putting her hands together to create a flamethrower. Tuppence blocked it, but could feel the heat on her skin.

"I'll be just as stronger as them!" Venus walked closer, Her flame intensified. She finally stopped when she could see her opponent down on a knee.

A circle of flame had surrounded them both, like an arena; Fit for a battle of two warriors.

Venus let it grow, until her opponent finally fell. Heat exhaustion? Maybe. She stood over her opponent, a triumphant smile.

"V-Venus?" A voice questioned worriedly.

Venus spun around, seeing her friend. Her mouth was open a little, but no words came out; she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Your skin...It's red," Wondergirl started. "And your hair has become flame," She pointed.

Venus looked down; That pale red had been replaced by a an paler orange red, more intense. Her hair had turn to flame; A long flame that went against and above her back.

She gasped, shocked to see herself. It was more intense then last time, but her body didn't shake. As her anger and adrenaline seemed to snap away, as did her appearance. Her skin turned back bit by bit, and her hair went out, falling back around her face in a mess.

"Venus," Wonder girl mumbled, concerned. She floated to her friend, who embraced her the moment she landed. Wonder girl held her, hugging her securly.

"Please..." Venus started to beg. "Don't tell anyone about this. Not yet," She pleaded. "I...it makes me out of control."

"I won't," Wonder girl whispered. "But promise me; Come to me when you need help.

"I promise," Venus sighed. "I need to out a handle on this."

"C'mon," Wondergirl smiled, pulling her best friend out of the hug. She held her shoulder. "Let's go back to my house. I'm sure the marathon's not over yet."

The two sat on the bed, lights off, watching T.V. Cassie looked to her friend, who's head was in her knees, having not said a word.

"Audrey..." She started, gentle shaking her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know what that was," She started. "I just got so mad. But, in some way, I liked the feeling," She explained. "I know; It sounds weird."

"No, it doesn't," Cassie reassured. "That adrenaline, anger fueled feeling? I get that. When I fight, I feel like it make me stronger," She explained. "But it doesn't."

"I know," Audrey said. "My power's get more intense; But I don't even know how it works."

"You'll get it," Cassie smiled. "Your not the kind of person to give up so easily,"

"You think?" Audrey smiled worriedly.

"Of coarse," Cassie patted her friend's back.

"Promise you won't tell?" Audrey whispered.

Cassie blinked, before hugging her best friend. "Of coarse," She repeated, grinning.

Audrey smiled.

"So, what about you and Tim?"

* * *

"The arm? Sorry, I already gave it too that one guy," Lex said into the phone. He twiddled with the phone cord. "But, if you really want it that badly, your going to pry it right off of him."

* * *

Hey Guys, sorry about the cruddy chapter, I was camping, so not much writing was done. Next chapter will be better!


	22. Chapter 20

Audrey laid in her bed, looking over to Miss Martian; She looked so peaceful sound asleep. She watched her, a faint smile. _She looked so peaceful. _Audrey turned, staring up at the ceiling.

"What wrong with me?" She mumbled to herself. She put her arm straight up, studying her hand and fingers. _Red. Red skin._

Everyday, she seemed to only get angrier, and stronger. And everything it happened, the harder it seemed to stop. It felt so good, so powerful.

And deep in her mind, no madder how bad it was, a part of her didn't want her to stop.

_No matter how bad it sounded._

She turned over again, trying to get some sleep. She had a mission tomorrow, and she couldn't afford turning red again.

She continued to think, until sleep finally consumed her. Arms and legs curled, she slept under a thin blanket, trying to sleep.

* * *

"Venus," Nightwing commanded. "You and Arsenal are to investigate the Reach corp Farm," He explained.

"No offence, but why?" Venus asked. "Kind of an unusual mission," She questioned.

"I know; I have my reasons," Nightwing looked back at his computer.

"Those plant-Or whatever they are- Are growing with alien components," He explained.

"And?" Venus asked, confused.

"I want you to burn them," He explained. "Go in incognito, and burn them," He said. "_Discreetly,"_

"And Arsenal," Venus asked.

Arsenal snorted, walking over. "Burning up their garden? That's my mission?" He huffed. He scowled. "You've got nothing better for me?"

Venus narrowed a brow. What was up with this guy?

Nightwing sighed. "I'm not asking for feedback," He got up, poking him in the chest. "Just do it,"

"Let's make on thing clear," Arsenal turned to her. "I'm not a babysitter; Don't get in my way," He pointed a finger at her.

"I can't make promises," Venus huffed. She turned, looking to the front of her.

They stood behind a bush, looking over at a Reach cop farm. A few trucks ran in and out. The lights were on, as the sun had yet to risin.

"Shut it, _firefly,_" He huffed.

Venus rolled her eyes. Why was that the go to insult nowadays?

"We just have to sneak inside," Venus said. "So don't go all vigilante on me,"

Arsenal rolled his eyes.

The two pressed there suits. Venus's orange part of her top and belt and boots turned from orange to grey. Any color on Arsenal's suit also changed to grey.

The looked around, before seeing a truck driving up towards the secured entrance. The two made a break for it, running to get inside the truck.

Arsenal hopped up, putting his hand out for Venus to grab. She did, and was pulled into the bad of the truck.

"Thanks,"

"Just don't slow me down,"

Venus sighed. There really was no getting threw this guy.

The two stayed low, hiding under a tarp. They heard the truck stop, before footsteps. The huddled back quietly.

The footprints stopped, before the truck started moving again. Venus looked out from under the tarp, getting close to the entrance.

"Let's go," She whispered. She quietly hopped over the tarp, jumping out, rolling as she fell. Arsenal came after, and the two made their way to the side of the building.

They leaned against the wall.

"Any idea to get in?" Arsenal questioned.

"I thought you did want me to get in your way?" Venus mocked.

Arsenal growled, clenching his fist. "Now isn't the time for that," He growled.

Venus huffed. "Yes, I do have an idea," She insisted. "Stand back,"

Arsenal took a step back. Venus's hands started to radiate with an especially hot fire. She placed one on the wall, heat radiating. She slowly started to move her hand in a circle, leaving a melted trail.

She looked onto her finished work, before giving it a kick. The circle fell back, making a hole in the wall.

"Let's move," Arsenal jumped ahead of her. The made there way inside. The must've made a hole threw the janitor's room, as cleaning supplies was everywhere.

"You got lucky," Arsenal whispered. He quietly opened the door, looking around, before looking for enemies. He waved his hand, signaling her. She followed, and they quietly snuck threw the halls.

They peeked threw the door, before entering another room. Dozens of plants grew on shelves, each pumped with some kind of abnormal fluid.

"That stuff is alien," Arsenal exclaimed. "The last Reach corp farm was like this one,"

"I'll burn them, " Venus replied. "Just don't _blow up _the place," She remember being told what had happened last time.

Venus stood in the middle on the room, putting her hands out. A hoop of flame surrounded her. She waved her hands, the hoop spread out, getting longer as it did. Arsenal ducked as it flew past, burning the plants as it did.

"You could have warned me," Arsenal huffed. He hopped up from the ground, shaking any dust off.

"You seemed capable of handling it," Venus shrugged her shoulder, and Arsenal simply groaned.

"C'mon, lets get out of here-"

Suddenly a knife flew by her face, stopping as it hit the wall.

Arsenal and Venus looked up, seeing figure hidden in the shadows.

Arsenal turned his arm to a laser, ready to fire. "This just got interesting,"

"So your the guy i'm after," The voice said. "Easy enough."

Arsenal growled. "Then come down here and prove it."

Venus watched as the figure stepped forward. A Grey hoodie, shadows covered the enemies face. Baggy camo pants, light back knee high boots, and a yellow gym bag with a strap over his body.

He walked forward, his face revealed. He wore a black mask, a white skull on it. Black holes where the eyes were, and it almost looked like his face was a skull. A grey choker wrapped his neck.

"Your gonna gimme that arm," He said. He pulled a kunai from his bag. "Even if I have to cut it off,"

"Not likely," Arsenal grinned. He shot his laser cannon, and Venus flung fire balls. Both were dodged by the enemy.

The masked man ducked, sliding in front of Venus. He sweeped her legs, kicking as she fell. She slid back, getting back up.

The masked figure was already engaged in combat. He swiped with his kunai, aiming for Arsenal's face.

"Didn't expect so much fight from sidekicks," The masked man said.

Arsenal growled, punching the masked man. He fell back as a fist hit his face, only to roll back and spring back. He attacked, driving his weapon up at Arsenal. It barely missed, cutting a rip up his suit.

Venus shot a large fireball, sending the enemy back. He slid and rolled, before taking a crouched stance. He fell into a glass, breaking it.

Suddenly alarms went off. Light's went red, Arsenal and Venus went wide eyed, surprised.

"Hmm," The masked boy hummed. He got up, dusting himself off.

"Guess I'm not getting that arm today," He complained. "Awe well; I'm sure i'll get it next time," He said, on a happier note.

"who are you?" Arsenal growled.

" 'lil 'ol me?" The enemy said. "I don't really have a 'name', but they call me Ghostface," He said.

"Ghostface?" Arsenal questioned.

Ghostface laughed. "Now your getting it," He put his hand by his forehead, saluting them. "Well, see ya next time, Side Kiddies," He ran off, quickly disappearing from the hall.

"We have to get outta here!" Venus exclaimed. Arsenal looked for a way out. Only one door, they were sure to get caught.

"There's no way out,"

"Then i'll make one," Arsenal said. He grabbed his cannon with the other hand, firing a giant laser.

The two made there way into out the hole, running to the fields. They jumped, falling into a ditch.

"Who was that guy?" Venus panted. Arsenal looked back.

"I don't know," he said. A strange, erratic beeping could be head. Arsenal looked down, groaning.

"He slashed the wire!" He exclaimed angrily. Audrey looked down at it.

"Can you fix it?" She asked.

"Not me. Probably Nightwing," He sighed.

"whoever he was, he's after you," Venus remembered. "Why would he want your arm?" She asked.

"Like I know," Arsenal exclaimed.

"But, He'll have to pry it from my cold, dead bod-"

"Shh!" Venus covered his mouth. "Hear that?" She whispered.

They stood quiet for a moment. Footsteps could be heard. The two looked at each other, before looking forward.

"The police are there," Arsenal said, looking over the corn. "So is the fire fighter's," He added.

"Ghostface must have triggered the alarm on purpose," She explained. "He wasn't that hard," She added.

"Whoever this guy is, he's strong," Arsenal said. "We'll report him to Nightwing," He turned to Venus, pointing at her. "But he's mine," He stated.

Venus narrowed her brow. "_Fine_," She sighed. They're really was not getting threw this guy.

"He goes by Ghostface?" Nightwing questioned. He sat by Arsenal, fixing his arm.

"Yes," Arsenal stated, annoyed. "He said he was after my arm," He said. "No idea why."

"He was formidable," Venus added. "No powers, but it seemed to be highly skilled in martial arts and weaponry," She explained.

"Fine," Nightwing finally said. "For now, drop it,"

"What?!" Arsenal exclaimed. "I just drop it?!"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "We have more important things to worry about. If he becomes a problem in our mission with the reach, then we'll investigate,"

Night and Arsenal stared at each other, tension filled. "Understood?" Nightwing questioned, more rhetorical then an actual question.

"..."

"Understood," Arsenal finally said.

Nightwing left the room, and Arsenal played around with his fixed arm.

"So, now what?" Venus asked after a long silence.

"I know nothing about this guy," Arsenal sighed. "And he seem's to know plenty about me," He added.

"And?"

"I'll just have to let him come to me," Arsenal looked up at the ceiling. "Then i'll take him out."

* * *

Lex looked from his paperwork to the hooded figure. "I told you, getting the arm wouldn't be that easy he grinned. "But, I have the utmost confidence in you."

Ghostface tucked his hands in his pocket. " Whatever you say, boss."

* * *

So, what do you guy's think of this mysterious newcomer? What do you guys think his agenda is? What do you think will happen to Arsenal?


	23. Chapter 21

Audrey and Cassie strolled around the mall, looking at cut clothes, _and cute boy._

"I'm really glad we've been spending time together," Cassie smiled, holding a bag up.

"Me too," Audrey smiled. "I've really missed times like these, ya know."

"Agreed," Cassie smiled.

The two walked threw several stores, hoping no one noticed what was really in the bags they carried.

_Bottles that equaled gallons of Reach soda._

"Do you think we have enough?" Audrey asked. "Nightwings gonna need a lot for all the test's him and the other's are doing."

Cassie smiled. "I think we got plenty," She smiled.

The two quetly walked out the store. It was late night, perfect to rid the mall of reach soda; None too many people would be questioning it.

Audrey smiled as Cassie started to talk about how she _almost _got Tim to come along with them, when she took a moment too look up to the sky.

"Cassie,"

"So, he was like, Maybe, but it was a very positive maybe-"

"Cassie, look," Audrey turned her friend, pointing to the sky.

_There, by the moon, laid another._

"I-is that a moon?" Cassie asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know..." Audrey's sentance wandered in aww of what lay in the sky.

"Cassie, lets head to base," Audrey turned to her friend, who still looked on at the moon.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"As most have already figured it out, what appears to be a foreign object is currently residing by the moon," Nightwing briefed.

"What we have recently discovered is it is actually a doomsday_ weapon,_" Nightwing explained.

Venus's eyes widened.

"Weapon?" Wondergirl muttered.

"Yes," Nightwing said. "Doctor Fate and Rocket are already up there safeguarding Earth," Nightwing continued.

"I want you all in there," He commanded. "Move to the nearest pod; Go!"

Venus stared around. The ship was large and vast, and she had no idea how they were going to stop it.

"Alpha, let's go," Superboy started. Him, Arsenal, and Wondergirl quickly ran off.

"Beta, let's go," Blue Beetle commanded.

Venus followed him. She trailed some what behind the boys, whom all could either fly or run at impossible speeds._ Great._

She knew it was ridicules to think about something so trivial now; But gosh she wished she could keep up.

Suddenly a sound of something coming cam about. It was loud, slick, almost like a train.

"Nowhere to hide!" Blue Beetle snapped.

Suddenly it stopped, and a massive array of red diamond bots flew out, spitting lasers like a gun.

The formation broke up, each taking several bots at once.

Blue shot at them, Beast boy hit them with each other. Impulse punched them instantaneously, hitting them faster then the blink of an eye.

Hot balls of fire flew from Venus's fists like little rockets. They hit the floor as they melted, there cores destroyed.

She couldn't feel herself starting to get weary, and but the look of teammate's faces, so were they.

"They'res to many!" Beast Boy howled as he stepped back in animal form.

It was frustrating; After defeating many of one group, they could feel others flying towards them.

Suddenly, Venus had an idea; a memory.

"Get behind me!" She shouted.

Impulse and Blue merely looked to one another.

"Now!" Venus snapped. The two stepped back behind, and Venus stepped forward.

"What are you planning; 'Cause they're coming in fast," Blue stated.

"I know."

Venus bent her knees, gathering her strength. She could feel pressure inside her own body, as if something inside her was being molded like clay.

"They're coming!" Shouted Impulse as they flooded the hall.

_Do it now, do it now!_

"Aargh!" Venus growled. A massive wave of red energy and flame erupted her body. It stood tall and wide, like a half-sliced bubble, melting the diamond bots as it flew by.

Venus placed her arms on her knees, taking a breath. She smiled, feeling accomplished.

_"That's new,"_ She thought.

"Good job," Blue patted her back. "Now, let's get the key," He started to lead again. Beast boy followed. Impulse stood by Venus.

"Hop on," He smiled. "Your looking weak in the knees," He said.

Venus narrowed a brow for a moment. She smiled, hoping on. She really didn't want to run at the moment.

She watched as the halls blurred past them. It was amazing how fast he could run.

He placed gently as she got her footing, sliding off his back.

"Look!" Impulse shouted. More Diamonds flew into the place.

"This is gonna take awhile," Blue sighed, as the group jumped into battle.

* * *

"Is that..." She started, peering to what looked like a giant stone. They all stood, breathing, recovering from battle. She walked forward, taking a closer look.

"It is," Blue smiled.

They walked closer, looking at it.

Venus stared in awe. For some reason, she thought it was absolutely beautiful. She just wanted to reach out and touch it, feel it's rough, layered texture. It almost looked like the Watch Tower.

Blue beetle started towards it, before retreating as he reached a hand out.

"It's radiating heat," He explained.

Venus smiled. "Got it!" She chirped. She took off her gloves, not wanting to burn them.

She walked closer, slowly reaching her hand out. She could feel the heat; Even for her, it was a bit of an uncomfortable hot. She could feel her body heat as she touched it. Then, something strange happened.

She could feel her body heat up, like last time. The key, whatever it was, was even too hot to normally handle. Her eyes went wide as her skin turned orangy yellow as it had before, her eyes pale like the yellow moon. Something about it was uncomfortable, but somehow, exhilarating.

"_More power, physical change?" She wondered. That would make sense._

"Let's go, quickly," Venus said. She pulled the key from where it levitated. Her teammates looked at her in confusion and surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"Your skin is Orange. Or... Maybe yellow," Beastboy explained. "Like an sunset-ty, yellowy tangerine-"

"Let's go," Venus interrupted him. "It's probably a side effect..of the rock," Venus lied. "You know, my body taking in energy and stuff."

The others nodded.

"Nightwing, this is Blue. We've got the key," He said into his communicator.

"Good, now get to the loading point," Nightwing said. His voice almost sounded _happy._

* * *

"We did awesome," Batgirl smiled. The team stood in the dock, waiting for a ship to take them home.

"You know it girl!" Bumblebee yelled happily.

Venus stood by her friends.

"Venus!" Wonder girl's voice could be heard. "Are you alright?!"

"Me? I'm fine," Venus forgot she had changed color. "Oh, the skin! Just a _Side effect_ of the key," She smiled. "Just absorbing some heat and stuff."

"Well, now that were all here,"

"Suddenly, Impulse fell too the floor as he was punched in the head by Blue, who suddenly started attacking.

"Blue, what are you doing?!" Superboy yelled.

Superboy was out, as was Wonder girl.

"Wonder girl!" Venus shouted.

"The key," Blue Beetle mutter, turning to face her.

"Arsenal, no!"

Suddenly, the hatch flew open. Audrey ducked for cover, grabbing a bar sticking out, holding the key in one arm, like a child.

Blue Beetle struggled to not fall into space, before smashing what seemed to be a pad, locking the door.

"W-why?" Superboy muttered.

"Don't waste the oxygen in here, Hermano," Blue said coldly. "There's very little left."

Venus coughed, before staggering up to make a run for it. She couldn't let him have the key.

Blue turned to follow, but Superboy jumped into his way.

Venus gasped quietly to herself as she heard the yell of Superboy's defeat.

She kept running, turning the hall. She stopped, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

She turned her head, looking over.

_Nothing._

She shook; It was like something out of a scary movie. As she just about turned to step into the hall, a blue beam shot past.

She started running again, Blue behind her. She ran as fast as she could, until Blue shot something at her.

It coiled around her feet. And she tripped. She held onto the key, struggling as more coils wrapped around her body. Her arms were wrapped around her body, the key digging into her chest.

"Time to go, Hermana," Blue said. Venus looked up, Seeing blue with what looked like a small glass pod.

She wiggled, trying to free herself, She looked back up, seeing Blue Beetle standing over her. That's all she could register before a hit to the head sent her out cold.

* * *

Blue placed the girl into the little pill-shaped pod, before is Backpack Beetle secured it.

"That girl; Always seems to get in the way," The Reach woman growled. The Reach man patted her back.

"Relax. We will dispose of her as soon as we have the key," He smiled.

* * *

Guys, I worked on it all night. Why? Because I love you guys! That, and I didn't like the last chapter's. Seriously, I pulled you guys threw some poop. So, here you guys go. I love you, tell me what you think. :)


	24. Chapter 22

_"Look, she's coming to; Finally."_

_"They key will finally be removable."_

Venus looked around slowly as she awoke. She stood in a room, her body still coiled, the key still pressed against her chest. She looked at the bit of hand she could see.

_still yellowy orange._

"Hello?! You can't keep me here," She yelled.

"Of coarse not,"

A door opened, and a reach man appeared, a smug smile on his face.

"We would never do anything like that; We simply want that key," He smiled. "It is a memoir of Earths and Reach's teamwork. It should be treasured."

Venus narrowed her brows. "And what if I don't want too?" She challenged.

"Alright; Then will simply have Blue Beetle attack your friends again," He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You!" Venus exclaimed, realizing they had been the one to control Blue. "You did it!"

"mm, I see you not as stupid as we thought," He said. "Put the key in the pod, and i'll free you to your friends."

Venus stared at him for a moment. She looked at him challengingly , before a sigh signaled her defeat.

"Fine."

The coils on her body unwrapped, hitting the floor with a clack as they fell. She got up, holding the key.

She walked towards what looked like a pedestal, with a strange blue light around it. She walked forward; stopping before she did.

_Could she really give up the key?_

"Get on with it," The alien man growled. "We don't have all day."

She listened to him, then turned back to the pedestal. She carefully stretched her arms out, feeling the key float from her hands. It floated in place. As soon as she let go, she felt a grab on her neck, and push to the side of the room.

Suddenly, shefelt as if she was_ floating,_ as the floor suddenly dissapeared from her feet.

She screamed, falling down the square hole in the floor.

* * *

She kept falling for what felt like a moment; Before hitting something. It was a little rough, but somehow broke her fall.

She raised her hand to light the area, only for nothing to happen. She felt her body, before realizing an inhibitor collar had been placed around her neck.

She felt around, until she felt a lighter spot. She pushed it, the top flying off. She squinted as sunlight hit her eyes and they adjusted. She studied her surroundings for a moment, before realizing where was in.

_The garbage._

She looked down at herself, picking off bits of who knows what.

"Disgusting," She muttered, fuming. _They threw her out like garbage! Literally!_

She pulled herself out of the dumpster, looking around. The place was familiar and nostalgic.

"Metropolis?" She questioned.

She walked out of the alleyway, before pulling herself back in. She did want to be seen in her superhero suit. She looked around, checking the dumpster.

"There's gotta be something!" She growled.

She dug a moment, before finally finding a pullover sweater. It was two sizes to big, and a large, dried sauce stain on the front with a college logo.

"Good enough," She agreed, pulling it over her body. Her pants were already black, but her boots had been lost in the fall. She fiddled with her toes, before deciding shoes were unnecessary. She pulled the hood over her head, hoping to hide herself.

She stepped back, trying to fade into the crowd. How could she get back to Bludhaven from Metropolis without her powers?

_"Sure does bring back memories," _She thought to herself; Memories of her younger years wormed their way inside her brain.

"Aargh!" Venus huffed. She hadn't been awake for an hour and she had already been shot out garbage, lost her shoes, and miles away from home! It was probably to most frustrating day of her life!

She looked to see a few passerbys staring; She turned her head down, hiding her face; It had definitely been awhile sense she'd been out in a city like this.

She continued to walk, until a familiar scene toiled with her memory.

_The apartment. Her home._

She breathed quietly, every step felt as if cement blocks had been tied down to her feet. She finally walked up to the door.

She ran her hand down the door. It wasn't red like it used to be. New, steel, the door was silver smooth, no longer a rough wood.

The outside looked pretty much the same. The bricks were the same, and the windows and mailboxes, black with faded golden numbers.

_12. _

Her mailbox. Memories of impatiently waiting for prizes for mail order box tops, or sending letters to Santa. She could never write them herself, so her mother would; But she always got to lick the sticky tape on the envelope, no matter how bitter.

_Click._

Audrey took a step back, the door opening. A girl opened; Long dark hair in a low ponytail, a sweater, and black tights. The girl looked to be fifteen or sixteen.

"Do you need to get in?"

"Me?" Audrey questioned. "N-no, just looking," She said.

The girl raised a brow. "_Looking?_ Alright then," She said, walking past; probably to a store or something.

"Huh," Audrey pondered. That girl's voice had a distant, yet familiar ring to it. She shrugged her shoulders, dismissing it.

She realized the door was still slowly swinging back; She placed a foot in between, stopping it from closing and locking.

She walked inside. The carpet had a weird, factory smell to it. The hallway was long and narrow, and the walls were a dingy white, and the furthest light flickered on and off.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed how the paint was whiter towards the end. She continued to walk, until the hall walls were a fresher white.

_They painted over the burn._

She looked at the door, the one which would open to her old home. _Her old life._

She steadily turned the knob. Locked.

She exhaled. She knew it was more than likely that someone had moved in. Besides, maybe it was a sign; It was better to not go inside.

She wasn't that person anymore. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She didn't remembering much before the fire. _Like her mother's disappearance._

_She only remembered her face._

She turned away from the door, a suddenly urge to walk out. She walked hastily away, almost tripping herself as she went for the door.

She pushed it open, perhaps with to much force, and walked away. Something about that place was uncomfortable.

The sky turned red as sun was beginning to set.

Audrey had no idea what time it was. She looked around, hoping to find a bus station, or something like that.

* * *

She continued to walk, until things started to look familiar. _Slummy._

A faint smiled traced her lips; She knew where she was. She pulled her hood up more, and placed her hands in her pockets; This wasn't the kind of place to get friendly.

She looked around, squinting at the sight of bright neon lights. She turned, staring at small steps that led to what looked like a bar. But she knew where she was.

She walked inside. Bright pink light flooded her vision, giving everything it touched a glowing pink hue. Loud, heavy music played as girls sensually danced on a makeshift stage, while boys and men howled.

Audrey blinked for a moment. It almost felt like a reunion. She sat down at the bar, looking down at her hands.

She sat for awhile, before a man sat beside her.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?"

Audrey ignored him. Last she remembered, that always seemed to work.

"C'mon kiddo; Don't be such a stiff,"

"Leave her alone, Thomas," A familiar voice said.

Audrey looked up to see Jem working at the bar. She stared, astonished to see her here.

"Alright; I'd only do it for you, Jem Sweetie," He huffed, getting up and walking away to a table.

There was an awkward silence, before Jem placed a water in front of her.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Bad home?" She asked.

"I don't have one," Audrey explained.

Jem raised a brow. "You still on your own? I'd always thought you'd at least go to that girl's shelter down by Smallville," She said.

"Jem, I have a favor to ask," She asked.

"Ya kid?" Jem asked.

"You know any shipment going to Bludhaven?"

"Shipments? Are you for real?" Jem sounded shocked. Because around here, shipments had a _very different _meaning. Usually, when stripper needed a ride to another town for a job, she could easily get a ride to another city with a trucker or local cab; Of coarse, some form of _payment_ was necessary.

"I just need to get to Bludhaven; I've got friends there," She explained.

Jem looked around, before leaning towards Audrey.

"Fine; There's a shipment going to Gotham tonight; You'll have to find the rest of the way yourself," Jem explained.

"Thanks," Audrey smiled. "I'm heading down to Soup Kitchen tonight. Want me to grab you something?" She asked.

Jem smiled lightly. "It's alright. I'm on better tracks now."

Audrey smiled lightly, waving good bye. It was nice to see her on the bar instead of the pole.

* * *

Audrey ate her meal quietly, sitting alone. A measly foam cup, a piece of raw bread. She wolfed it down, her stomach remembering the lack of food today.

Somehow, this felt completely normal. Sitting all alone in raggedy clothes, eating whatever they served you.

It was almost an image of herself if she hadn't become a super hero. A stripper, perhaps?

She looked at her empty bowl, and memories flooded her mind. The Soup Kitchen, the strip club, Bambi-Bambi.

It was a bit of a shock learning she had died. She had been part of so many childhood memories. She was no mother, but she looked out for her. Like a sister.

She wiped a tear from her eye, patting to give the appearance of nothing wrong. She got up, hurriedly throwing her tray away.

She walked out of the building, rushing to make sure she was early for the shipment. Of coarse, she would _have _to find a way out of doing any _favors._

She walked past the strip club, giving it a stare before moving on.

"Audrey!"

She looked back, hearing her name.

"Audrey!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She pulled back defensively, only to relax as she saw Jem standing behind her.

"Hold your hand," She commanded.

Audrey held out her hand. She felt a closed hand open in hers, placing something inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Audrey exclaimed, looking at the 150 dollars.

"Really?"

"I know what it's like; And Bambi did too," Jem stated. "Any I know she wouldn't want anyone to go down that road if she could help it; espeically you."

"Thanks..." Audrey smiled lightly. She had never had so much money.

"Go. The bus to Gotham will be here in 15 minutes. Use the rest to get to Bludhaven," She smiled.

Audrey pulled Jem into a sudden hug, before taking off.

It was liberating somehow. running from it all.

She passed all the buildings, roads, streets that all reminded her of hard times. She almost felt a lightness to her feet. everything melting and dissapearing behind her. She could see them, her friends, the warehouse, everything. It felt so good to run home.

She could see the bus line. It got shorter as she rushed. She gritted her teeth, darting ahead.

She stumbled a little as she stopped in the back of the line. She huffed as she walked onto the bus, handing him the money.

"This is an overnight trip kiddo."

"I'm aware."

The bus driver shrugged his shoulders. Audrey stepped on the bus. She smiled, very few people on the bus. just two guys, a younger woman, and an old woman.

She took a seat in the middle, one on the outside.

She curled up in the seat, pulling her sweater over her legs. She placed her head on the side of the window.

Everything had become a blur as they left the city. Something about it was relieving, calming. Not forgetting, but moving on.

She slowly let her eye-lids gently sweep over her eyes. She felt herself fall into a gentle sleep.

* * *

"Hey kid,"

"..."

"Kid!"

Audrey woke with a bit of a jump.

"Were here," He explained. "Trips over."

"Oh," Audrey pulled herself up, with nothing to grab. She hopped off the bus, looking around Gotham.

She looked around, before looking around. The bus stop station held little pamphlets. She pulled one out. She smiled, reading it.

It would only taker her half a day to get home. Good.

* * *

Blue Beetle smiled. He was cured. It felt good to be in control of his own body again.

"It's great to be free from Reach control," He started, his friends standing by him.

They all stood by the warehouse, listening to Blue's story.

"I started feeling odd a few days before that strange ship came by," He said.

"After I trying to grab the key, I -"

"The Key!" Blue exclaimed. He hit his palm. "I totally forgot, about Venus!"

"You mean... She wasn't on another part of the ship," Batgirl questioned.

"I thought she brought the key to the justice league," Beast Boy scratched his head.

"I grabbed her, and brought her to Reach," Blue explained. "I don't have any idea where she is now."

"Right here," A voice called out.

The Team turned to see a triumphant Venus out of costume, in the raggediest clothes ever.

"Venus!" Miss Martian exclaimed. She flew over, pulling her friend into a hug. She quickly let go, driven away by stench.

"Why do I always find you at your smelliest?" Miss Martian laughed. "Anyway, what happened to you?" She asked.

Audrey snorted, laughing.

"Well, I was thrown out into a dumpster, visited a strip club, slept on a bus, walked around Gotham all day, and avoided being picked up by some old guy," She she said with somewhat mock enthusiasm.

The others blinked in surprise.

"That sounds about right," Beast boy joked.

Audrey laughed, as did the others. Miss Martian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up. You can tell me all about it."

* * *

So? How was the chapter? A trip down memory road for Audrey. But, in all seriousness, I do want to see some reviews before posting another chapter. So...do that. Anyway, if you've got a comment, say it! But, be friendly. Critique and being a jerk are not the same thing.


End file.
